No Son of Mine
by Adazula
Summary: Kristan Arren Haddock was always the pride of Berk. Even his cousin, Hiccup, believes he is meant to be chief. But what the village doesn't know is that Kristan is actually a girl who is forced to be a man against her will. A MOVIE AU with a few twists.
1. Chapter 1

No Son Of Mine

By: Adazula

Story description: Kristan Arren Haddock was always the pride of Berk. Even his cousin, Hiccup, believes he is meant to be chief. But what the village doesn't know is that Kristan is actually a girl.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dragon Attack

Berk has different expectations for their future generations. But everyone knows who has the best potential to lead them to battle and prosperity. It is not the Chief's son, but his own nephew Kristan Haddock.

What they don't realize is that Kristan is not a boy, but a teenaged girl with one heck of a secret. But she's only doing this because of her father.

It was quiet night on the island of Berk. That is for Kristan, until it had to be disrupted by one little thing.

" DRAGON ATTACK!" shouted a fellow viking that woke Kristan from her pleasant dream.

" Oh great. Here we go again." she mumbled as she scurries out of bed immediately. It was a good thing she learned how to sleep with chest bindings on. It would have taken her forever to get dress. Kristan grabs her sword and throws it on to her back. She bounds downstairs and goes outside to see hell starting to take place.

" Morning Kristan." shouted a viking flying past her.

" Morning Hoark." she said in her perfected male voice. It's actually not hard for her to do. It's practically second nature. She only spoken in that voice. She never once actually tried to sound like the girl she really is. Her dad would literally kill her without remorse if he found out.

She flies by several more viking greeting her before making it to town square where all but one viking teen is present with the water barrel.

" Kristan! My Man!" said her cousin, Snotlout, giving her nudge on the shoulder. It's obvious he's trying to gain some brownie points with her.

" Put a sock in it. Snotlout." She said filling up a bucket.

" Agree. Alright let's go." said Astrid right beside Kristan as everyone starts moving the barrel .

" Alright. Twins takes the baker's house. Put out fire, but don't take their bread. Snotlout and Fishlegs, the house near the gates. Astrid and I will take the one right next to the Forge. Meet back here for further instructions." Kristan states in her authority tone as they wheel the barrel into position near the Forge.

" Right!" Everyone else states as they divert to their assign places.

Both she and Astrid toss water on to the house and turn around to refill when the house blows up from another shot of fire. She looks towards the Forge to see a small boy in the widow with lovesick look on his face towards Astrid. He tries to climb through the window only to yanked back by the one arm and leg blacksmith, Gobber.

Everyone knows that the boy is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of the chief Stoick the Vast. He is the heir to chiefdom by birthright and Kristan is well aware of that. However most of the village believe that it's Kristan's right to be chief, because she is obviously the better leader and is stronger than him. The only draw back is that she is not Stoick's child, but his brother's.

Most people don't know this, but Kristan's father, Baggybum, has been plotting to overthrow Hiccup as remotely an idea to being chief ever since the chief's wife was pregnant with him. To do that he needed the perfect son to be presented as the perfect candidate.

The only problem was that his own wife had not given him an heir. She gave him a daughter instead before she died from childbirth. Now a girl would be immediately disqualified from becoming a chief of a tribe unlike a boy, who is related to the chief. He knew he that a daughter would ruin it all for him.

Baggybum was planning to kill his baby daughter, until he realizes that no one knows about the baby being a girl and if the people believe he has a son, then it all works out in his favor especially since he no longer has a wife to produce another child. With that in mind, he announced to the village his wife gave him a son and declared the name to be 'Kristan Arren Haddock'.

As Kristan was just about to refill her bucket, she almost gets run over by Hiccup with another one of his ridiculous contraptions.

"Sorry!" Her cousin yells as he continues his journey uphill.

" What are you up to this time?" She mutters feeling certain he's going to do something disastrous again.

" Take over" Kristan said to Astrid as she makes a bold move to go after him.

For a small boy, Hiccup has fast legs. Kristan loses him on the way and was about to head back down to the brigade, when all of a sudden she heard a scream that only belong to person. She sees her cousin fly past her as a monstrous nightmare tries a fire at him. She watches him get behind a post to block the lava like fire from scorching him alive. She has to admit, there are some advantages to being little.

Hiccup looks around the pole as the monstrous nightmare sneaks up from the other side. Kristan luckily arrives just in time to hit the dragon in the face with the flat of her sword, and diverts it's attention towards her. The dragon tries to fire at her, but the dragon has no more fire power.

She's certainly not as strong as most vikings, but she learned how to use a sword very well. The dragon instantly knows this by seeing the fury in Kristan's eyes and the gleam of her unsheathed sword and takes off in fright. She turns around to see the burnt pole collapses and the fire top roll down the hill into the main square.

The Chief comes up to them with anger look written on his face. Kristan couldn't help but feel bad for her cousin that is about to get the heat.

" Sorry dad." Hiccup said looking down in shame.

As dawn breaks, the dragons leave with the live stock, leaving the people with even less food now for the winter. Hiccup really did it now.

" Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." He said right before she gets grabbed by the scruff of his neck. But he continues, " Not like the last few times Dad. I mean I literally actually hit. You guys were but, and I had a clear shot. It went down just after Raven point. Let's get a search party out there and…"

" Stop!" Stoick shouted. " Just stop. Everytime you step outside, disaster follows. I don't have time for this Hiccup. Winter is coming and I have an entire village to feed."

" Well between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding don't you think." Hiccup said. A few villagers felt self-conscious after that comment.

" Idiot." Kristan muttered slapping her forehead. " This is not helping your case cousin." She thinks as she watches the whole thing unfold.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup. You need to stop all of this and act more like Kristan. At least he follows orders that I give him! It was pure luck that he was there or thor knows what could have happened to you! Now get back to the house" Then he turns to Gobber and said, " make sure he gets there."

She watches as Gobber pushes Hiccup into the direction of his house. As he passes her she hears the other teens taunt him.

" Quite the performance." said Tuffnut.

" I never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped." Snotlout said.

" Thank you. I was trying." Hiccup sarcastically.

Kristan, feeling terrible for Hiccup, takes and smacks Snotlout with his own helmet and whispers angrily " He may have screwed up, but you don't need to rub it in."

Snotlout may not be smart but he knew well enough not to talk back to someone like Kristan. So he kept his mouth shut and went home.

* * *

Hiccup said to Gobber as he heads up the hill , " I really did hit one."

" Sure, Hiccup." Gobber said.

" He never listens to me."

" It runs in the family."

" And when he does, he always has that disappointed look on his face. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. ' Excuse me. Barmaid. I'm afraid you switched orders with my brother. I ordered a strong boy with qualities of a leader. With guts and glory on the side. How come my brother has the perfect son and mine is a talking fish bone.'"

" Leave Kristan out of this. He's not that selfish to try and upstage you on purpose. He just seems perfect all because of his own dad being hard on him. You know, both of you are not that much different on the inside. Besides it's not so much what you look like but it's inside your father can't stand."

" Thank you for summing that up."

" The point is stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

" I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup said as he close the front door. He runs through the house and leaves through the back door. Not knowing someone is watching him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kristan starts walking back to her house. She was planning to go back to sleep and then meet with Uncle Stoick later who wants to talk to her about something. As she is reaching the top of the hill, she hears someone running in her direction and shouting" Hey Kris!"

She turns around and sees that it's Astrid. Kristan gives her small smile. Astrid is the only true friend she has. Many people don't know that Astrid is a nice person through that whole tough exterior. She doesn't know about Kristan's secret, but she's the only person that is allowed call Kristan 'Kris' and that takes an achievement.

" Sup Astrid." she said.

" Great Job today with the whole Hiccup thing." she said giving her a playful punch to the shoulder.

" Hey give him a break. We all screw up somewhere." Kristan said.

" But he needs to get his head out of the clouds and stop getting in the way."

" He's just different. You can't blame him for that."

" At least you treat him like family. Even though you're after his chief post." Astrid said.

" It's my father that wants me to be chief."

" Can't you just say 'No'"

" You try getting my father to rethink why I was born in the first place."

" How is he?"

" Usual. Look I don't want to talk about him. Ok."

" I'm heading to the Arena for battle practice. You want to join me? At this rate, we'll take out the competition for sure." Astrid encourages her friend as she playfully punches him.

Kristan looks up as Astrid turns her face away. But Kristan manages to catch a blush appearing on her cheeks.

She said to say something fast to mostly avoid where this was going. Luckily she already had an excuse. " Can't. I going to catch a few more zzz and then I'm going to meet my Chief uncle at the Great Hall for a talk."

" Well see you around Kris." Said Astrid running back to her house.

Kristan waves to her. She knows she has to tell Astrid that she can't return the romantic feelings, but she still wants to remain friends while keeping her ultimate secret. That is going to be difficult to explain.

She gets a full sight of the the chief's home and sees her cousin leaving through the back door when he was supposed to stay. Kristan knows he's going after that Night Fury he claims to have taken down.

" Son of Loki." She mutters annoyed at her disobedient cousin as she runs, deciding to go after him.

* * *

**This is story I thought about for a few months now and I longed since wrote this chapter and a couple of more. It was on the wall of ideas for the next story in one of the chapters of my Unknown Child story. I decided to post this to see how you guys feel about this. I'm hesitant because it is a movie AU and those have been done quite a few times. Don't be surprise if I don't continue this because of the overused plot, but tell me if you want to see more of this.**

**Please Review and we will see how this turns out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Deal and The Mirror

Hiccup opens his eyes only to once again not find a Night Fury. He crosses out the location he's at in his notebook again with frustration.

" Oh the gods hate me. Some Vikings lose their knife or mug. No not me. I managed to lose an _entire dragon_!" He yells for the whole world to hear.

" You know the gods would hate you more if your dad finds out you're outside without his permission. Again" He hears a voice he knows all too well. He turns around to find his perfect cousin, Kristan, with his arms crossed and a hard stare.

" You know I especially don't need a reprimanding from you right now. What I need is to find that Night Fury."

" And you think that's going to solve all of your life's problems." His cousin sarcastically said he circles around him.

" Well if it can finally give me respect, then yes." Hiccup said with a glare.

" Even if you miraculously bring back a Night Fury's heart, it going to take more years and experience to earn respect. I still don't have respect."

" Then it will give me the start I never had before. Now can you please leave me alone."

" Fine and I'll even cover for you if he asks. Just be alive to tell the tale if you do manage to find it. I don't want to have to be dragging your burnt corpse back to your dad." Kristan said as he is starting to walk back towards the village.

" Oh I'll come back alive alright. And I'll come back with a Night Fury's heart." Hiccup thought as he smacks a branch back. The branch whips back at him in the eye. He grunts from the impact and opens his eyes to see the whole tree split in half and a path made, leading him to the dragon he has been looking for.

* * *

Kristan makes her way back to the village and decided to head to the Great Hall seeing that there is no point going back to sleep now. She opens one of big doors to see her uncle adjourn a meeting.

" Well better go pack me undies." She heard Gobber.

" No. I need you to stay to train the recruits." Her uncle said.

" Oh while I'm busy, Hiccup can take care of the stall. Molten steel. Razor sharp blades. Lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?" Gobber sarcastically said.

" What am I going to do with him Gobber?" Stoick breathes out of exhaustion.

" Am I the only one who feels my cousin needs a break?" Kristan said to the two men.

" Ah. Kristan. You're just the man I need to talk to." Her uncle Stoick said.

" So I've heard. What is it?" Kristan asked with curiosity.

" I'm taking off for Helheim's gate again and I need you to look after your cousin."

" Woah?! Wait! Timeout Uncle. I'm not his personal babysitter last time I checked and besides he's older than me." Kristan pointed out.

" Yes, by six months, but that doesn't matter. I feel more comfortable knowing that he's protected by someone who knows how to fight than leave him on his own."

" Then put him in training with the rest of us, if you're not comfortable with him on his own." Kristan suggested.

" He'll be killed before the first dragon is let out of its cage."

" Ahh! You don't know that Stoick and your nephew's right. The only way you can be ensured that Hiccup is safe is if we prepare him. You can't stop him from searching trouble, but preparing is going help him in the long run." Gobber states.

Stoick hesitates and says " I don't think it's good idea. It's just from the time he can crawl, he's been different. Oh he's so much like his mother, it isn't funny. I learned from my own father the point of being a chief when I was a boy. But Hiccup...he's not that boy. At least with you Kristan, I can trust you with the village if anything were to happen to me."

Kristan feels terrible that Hiccup's birthright could be robbed by her. She never wanted to be a chief by stealing it from someone else. It's her father that wants her to steal it. She doesn't want to give up on her cousin and she knows she has to do something about it.

" Uncle. I don't think we should give up on Hiccup this easily. What he needs is an opportunity to prove himself, not punishment. I think Dragon Training can do that for him. If he needs improvement, then I can offer you what I can to help him sir."

Her uncle gives her an approval nod." Very well Kristan. If you believe that my son needs an opportunity, then I'll allow him into the class, and you are going to help him with his training. I expect some results by the time I get back. In the mean keep an eye on him."

" And I'm back to square one." Kristan mutters as her uncle and the blacksmith walk away.

* * *

Hiccup stumbles all the way back to his house. He could not believe what he did and what that Night Fury did. After what just happened, he wants nothing more than pretend that it never happened.

He sees a light glowing from his house. He knows his dad is home.

" Alright. I'll just sneak past him and hopefully. He won't notice that I was gone." He muttered as he opens the door to find his dad sitting by the fire. He tries to sneak upstairs, but unfortunately he was unsuccessful.

" Hiccup" his father said.

" Dad. Ohhh I have to talk to you dad."

" I need to speak with you too son."

They both take a deep breath and spoke at the same time. ( **Hiccup's in bold**)

" **I decided I don't want to fight dragons**" "I think it's time for you to learn how to fight dragons."

" What?" both of them said.

" You go first." His dad gestured.

" No you go first." Hiccup said.

" You get your wish. Dragon training starts in the morning."

" Oh no. I should've gone first, because I was thinking that maybe there is more than enough dragon killing Vikings. What about bread making Vikings or small home repair...Whoa!" Hiccup grunted at the sudden weight on his arms. His dad gave him a heavy axe.

" You'll need that for tomorrow, and you're cousin, Kristan, will be staying here while I'm gone. His dad's coming with me and I gave him a job to look after you."

" I don't want to fight dragons and I don't need a babysitter especially from him."

" Oh come on. You've been talking nonstop about fighting dragons."

" Rephrase. Dad I can't kill them."

" But you will learn from the class and your cousin's going to help you."

" I'm pretty sure that I won't."

" It's time, Hiccup."

" Can you not hear me!?"

" This is serious son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of this." His dad said.

" You just gesture to all of me."

" Deal"

" This conversation feels one sided."

" Deal!"

Hiccup hesitates. He didn't want to do this, but he has no choice. " Deal."

" Alright. Kristan will be here in about an hour. Train hard, and I'll be back, probably." His dad said as he swung his bag over his shoulder, takes his helmet, and leaves.

" And I'll be here. Maybe."

* * *

Kristan cringes as her father punches her in the abdomen.

" And you had to open your trap in front of my brother! He could've made you chief and you ruined it for us. Need I remind why you're still alive!?" Her father screamed as he yanked her up by her ponytail sharply.

" No father." She gasped highly, almost feminine in pain. Even though Kristan basically sounds like a guy, once in a while her voice could almost sound like the girl she is when she gets stressed, angry, or even scared. Mostly because of her father.

" And work on your voice! You're starting to get pitchy again. I don't want this village to know about your misfortune and you know what would happen if they did?" Her father asked.

Kristan took a gulp and, back in her male like voice, she said, " The village would tell Uncle Stoick to banish you and marry me off to a pig of a man for deceiving them."

" Exactly my son. I kept you alive. I raised you. I taught you everything you know, Kristan. In exchange, when I asked you to jump. You say ' How high?" Got it boy? Now while I'm gone, I want you to be best dragon killing student this island has ever seen. I want you in first place. Understand boy?" He glared at her.

" Yes father." Kristan whispers.

" There's a good lad. I best be off." He said as takes his bag and starts heading to the door.

He turns around and said one last thing, " Oh. Tell your cousin I said ' Hi'" he sneered as he closes the door.

Kristan goes upstairs to her room to gather her belongings so she could move into her uncle's house in the mean time. She realizes she doesn't really own much except her clothes and the bindings to strap down her breasts. The only she has personal is her mother's necklace with a geo rock pendant, her sword, and her old faithful bow and arrows.

She looks in an old cracked mirror that hangs in her room. She hasn't looked at herself recently and was shocked at what she sees.

The person in the mirror was a boy. A good looking boy. He wasn't a big strong man, but very lean and tall. About five foot five compare to his cousin's five foot even.

The boy in the mirror wore his long dark copper red hair in a mid pony tail that looks like a with choppy bangs.

He wore a long sleeve blue tunic with a high collar stopping mid neck. He wears a belt with the village crest on it and dark brown pants tucking into his deerskin boots.

The one feature that draws Kristan to boy in the mirror was the grey eyes. The eyes that meant business if you mess with the owner. The eyes of a leader. The Haddock grey eyes.

Kristan knows that she is that boy staring back at her. That's all she has ever knew. She doesn't know who she is as a girl. She's never allowed to. But one day she wants to look in the mirror and see who she really is on the inside. The problem is, will Kristan like what she sees?

* * *

**You start to see the person Kristan is living with is not a good father. In fact, he's completely selfish and is using his daughter to get what he wants. **

**Her gender won't be revealed to the rest of the cast for a long time. I just want you guys to know that. The main part of the story really is about her confliction of wanting to know her true self or doing what her father says.**

**I posted my artwork to show you what she looks like to the rest of the cast as the main image. It is not my best drawing at all, but it was a rush job. I will post a better one for the story later.**

**Because of how long each chapter is in general and that I have other stories to do. I won't update this one as much as I would like. But I will continue the story after much deliberation. **

**Check out my other stories that I worked on and currently writing in the meantime. I think they all have really good concepts and ideas if you guys just give it a chance.**

**Please Review and See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What did I just signed up for?

" Welcome to Dragon Training!" Shouted Gobber as threw up the gate to the arena.

" Oh goody my lucky day." Kristan heard Hiccup sarcastically say.

Without looking at him as they walk into the arena, she said to her cousin, " you'll be fine. Just pay attention to Gobber."

" I hope I get some serious burns." Said Tuffnut.

" I hope for one on my back." Said his twin sister.

" It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Said Astrid.

" Yeah no kidding. Pain. Love it." Said Hiccup.

The twins and Snotlout groan when they now just realized that Hiccup is in the class. Tuffnut was about to open his trap to complain, when he saw Kristan standing next to her cousin with a stern look on her face. Tuffnut quickly shuts his mouth and runs over to join the line.

Gobber shouted " Let's get started! The viking who does best will get to kill the first dragon in front of the entire village."

" Hiccup already killed Night Fury, so does that disqualify him?" Smirked Snotlout.

The Twins roar in laughter.

" Don't worry. You're small. That'll make you less of a target. The dragons will see as sick or insane and go after the more viking like teenagers instead." Kristan hears from Gobber whispering to Hiccup before addressing the other students, " Behind these doors is just the few of the many dragons you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder..."

Fishlegs pipes, " Speed: 8. Armor: 16

Gobber continues," The Hideous Zippleback."

" Stealth: 2."

" The Monstrous Nightmare."

" Firepower: 15."

" The Terrible Terror."

" Attack: 8. Venom: 12."

" WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Gobber shouted before reaching a lever by one of the doors and said, ' and the Gronkle"

" Jaw strength: 8." Fishlegs whispers.

Kristan notices Gobber about to pull the lever to release the dragon and unsheathes her sword. Snotlout notices it and shouts, " Wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?"

Gobber smirks and said. " I believe in learning on the job." With that he released the lever.

" Oh great." Kristan mumbles just as the dragon bursts from the doors.

Gobber lectures as the teens run from the dragon who crashes into a wall, " Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

" A doctor!" Her cousin shouted.

" Plus five speed!" Fishlegs said.

Kristan scoffs at them knowing immediately the answer and go straight for the shields.

" Well done Kristan!" Gobber applaud as he hands Hiccup his. " You're shield is the most important thing. If you have a choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield."

" Stop fighting! Both of you!" Kristan shouted to the twins who are fighting over a shield. Neither of them hear her as dragon blasts the shield from their hands.

" You two are out!" Gobber told them before going on with his lecture. " Now a shield can do more than protect your faces. Noise! Make lots of them. It throws them off their game."

Kristan takes the sword off her belt and starts circling the dragon as she bangs her sword against her shield. The teens follow suit and starts causing the dragon to become even more dizzy.

" Every dragon has its shot limit. How many shots does a Gronkle have?" Gobber asked the teens.

" Five?" Snotlout said.

" No! Six!" Fishlegs said enthusiastically.

" Correct!" Gobber said before Fishlegs' shield is blasted off and he runs out screaming. " Fishlegs is out! Hiccup get in there!"

Kristan notices her cousin hiding behind the weapons rack and runs over to him. " Get out of there!" She said as she pulls her cousin out before dragging him back into the action.

Snotlout is trying to make a pass with Astrid. " So I moved into my parent's basement. You should come by to workout. You look like you workout."

Astrid scoffs as she flips away from him in disgust. It was clear that she does not like the guy and is annoyed by his comments.

Kristan grins mischievously as she sees a juicy opportunity to take care of Snotlout and says to him, " Well that's a shame because we just got to second base."

" What!" He shouted oblivious to the Gronkle firing at him.

" Snotlout you're done!" Gobber shouted.

" So it's just the three of us." Hiccup said to Astrid.

" Nope just you." Astrid said as she flipped back and the dragon blasts Hiccup's shield from his hands.

" One shot left." Gobber called but Hiccup was going after his shield with the dragon trailing behind him. Cornering him into a wall.

Hiccup hyperventilated when he comes face to face with the Gronkle and closes his eyes as the dragon is about to blast him. Only for Gobber to yank the dragon's mouth upward to direct it's fire power out of harms way.

" And that's six. Go back to bed you overgrown sausage." He said dragging the dragon and locks it back in it's cage.

After he locks the dragon back up, he looks to the teens and says, " Don't worry. You'll get another chance. Now what does a dragon always do? Kristan. Why don't you remind your cousin." He faces Kristan and everyone looks at her.

She says the first thing she learned from her father, " They always go for the kill."

" Take that to heart Hiccup." Gobber says as he helps him to his feet.

Hiccup looks at the burn spot on the wall and gets a look on his face full of confusion. He decides to go back to the place where he found the night fury to investigate that theory.

* * *

Kristan heads back to her uncle's house to get her bow and quiver of arrows to practice archery. She finds it on the spare bed in her cousin's room untouched.

It's a beautiful bow that is made out of rosewood with intricate carvings. It once belonged to her mother and she cherishes it everyday. Every time she uses it, she felt closer to her mother and felt more like herself than the son that her father forced her to be. No one has a bow like hers.

She loops the quiver and bow around her shoulders and grabs her satchel before heading outside to the forest to get a bit of practice in peace.

She reaches the area where he practices take place after a bit of a hike. It's a small forest clearing that had targets hanged from various tree branches or tied onto the trunks. Some were big. Some were little.

Kristan sets down her satchel and looks around to make sure no one is there so she wouldn't accidently shoot them.

" Ok no one is here." She said to herself as she loops the bow off her shoulder and takes an arrow from her quiver. She knocks the arrow on her bow and pulls back. She sets her eyes on a far target and releases the arrow. It hits bullseye.

She loses track of time as she keeps shooting arrows at her targets and one by one earning bullseyes. She finally turns back to the first target and releases her final arrow and splits the previous arrow in half.

" Nice one Kris." She hears a voice behind her. It was Astrid.

" Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked her friend.

" I was just coming to get you. Gobber wants us at the Great Hall." She said.

" And I just got here." She sighs.

" Well you might not want to stay here much longer, because it's going to rain. Come on." Astrid said grabbing her satchel for her.

Kristan reluctantly leaves with her friend as she carries the bow in her hand.

As they walk back to the village, Astrid said, " I actually heard something quite interesting. Apparently you told Snotlout that we got to second base."

Kristan immediately felt awkward and was anticipating Astrid to punch her or something like that as she said," Oh. You heard that one."

" Thank you." Astrid smiled.

" What?" Kristan said in shock.

" For getting him off my back for now. He definitely deserved that one." She thanked.

" Well there's more where that came from." Kristan said.

" No I mean for being an actual friend to me. Most are just trying to be on my good side or try to get me to like them, but you don't even try and I like that you do that. You treat me overall with respect and that's all I want." She said.

" I feel the same way about you as well. You're practically the only person that knows that I don't want the life my father plans for me. I want to be able to sail the seven seas instead of being stuck here wasting my life." She confessed.

" Maybe he will understand." Astrid said.

" You don't know my father." Kristan said as she was remembers what he is capable of.

" I know my father though. He wants me to be someone's wife. I have to work twice as hard to show him that I am more than just a girl. He believes they belong in the kitchen." Astrid complained about her dad.

" Believe you don't know how bad I have it." Kristan thinks to herself. She looks ahead to see the Great Hall in sight

" I just want him to know that I can be as strong as the boys. As strong as you."

Kristan was about to say something when she felt a drop of rain hit her. It was then that it immediately started to pour hard.

" Ah!" Both of them shrilled as they run up the steps and into the Great Hall. Luckily neither of them got that wet. Kristan shakes her head a bit to get the water off her head.

" Great! Enough of you showed up!" Gobber said enthusiastically as he gestures for them to sit down at the table. The rest of the teens except Hiccup were already there and biting into their meal of chicken legs.

" What about Hiccup?" Kristan said she lets Astrid take the last spot at the table and grabs a place of chicken to eat standing up between Gobber and Astrid.

" Well it's his own fault for being late. Not let's start with reviewing today's lesson. We got a lot of problems to improve on." Gobber said as he starts to talk about their day. Well mostly what they screwed up on.

* * *

**I know that I am not talking about Hiccup's side of things and you all want to meet Toothless. But this is Kristan's story and her problems. But I will introduce her Toothless real soon in about a few chapters and this will start to become more about Hiccup. You just have to be patient.**

**Kristan's relationship to Hiccup is going to remain family and things might get a little complicated for them. Nothing more. I am keeping this a Hiccstrid story. Even though right now Astrid is currently interested in Kristan, even though she is completely oblivious to her secret.**

**I hope you like it. Please Review and See you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Learning about dragons and each other.

" Alright where did Kristan go wrong?" Gobber started and everyone except Astrid gulped at the thought of saying anything against the aspiring young man who really is a girl.

Kristan exhales in frustration of people not expressing themselves and finally says, " I appreciate the judgement of others, so I can improve my skills. Do not hesitate to correct me. It's the honesty that makes a village strong. I went wrong by throwing Snotlout under the yak cart in order to get ahead."

" Excellent use of words Kristan and he's right about honesty making us stronger." Gobber nodding approvingly and everybody's mouth drops in what she just said. Even Astrid gave her a look of respect.

The huge door opens and closes as Hiccup came in soaking wet from the rain and Kristan looks at him with skepticism. Where had he gone this whole time?

" Alright where did Astrid go wrong today?" Gobber asked continuing the lesson.

Astrid immediately answers, " I missed time my somersault dive. It was sloppy. Completely threw off my reverse tumble."

" Yeah we noticed." Ruffnut sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes.

" No you did great. You were so Astrid." Snotlout flirted. Apparently forgotten what Kristan said earlier that day.

" She wants to do everything she can to be as strong as she can be. There's nothing wrong with that." Kristan said and Astrid nodded in thanks.

" Astrid's right. You have to be tough on yourself. Now where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber asked. The twins and Snotlout didn't hesitate to say anything.

" Uhhh. He showed up." Ruffnut sneered.

" He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut followed up. Kristan wanted to punch them both.

Astrid said, " He's never where he should be." As Hiccup came over to the table and grabs a plate of food and a cup of water before sitting at another table next to them.

" Thank you Astrid. You guys need to learn to breathe that stuff. Here's a helpful tool." Gobber said as he brushes a plate off the table and throws a heavy book on to it. " This is the dragon manual. Everything you need to know about every dragon we heard of."

The thunder outside rumbles and Gobber concluded, " You best study up." before he leaves.

That threw the twins off, " Wait you mean read?" Tuffnut said.

" While we're still alive?" Ruffnut said as well.

" Why don't we just kill the stuff that tells the stuff about." Snotlout said.

" Because you wouldn't know how." Kristan said as she bites into her chicken leg that she's holding. She forgot how much she was hungry and didn't eat much during the day.

" Oh! Oh! I read it like seven times!" Fishlegs said enthusiastically. " There's a water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face and this other dragon that..."

Snotlout interrupts him and says, " There was a chance I was going to read that."

Ruffnut continues, " But now..." She shrugs.

" You guys read. I'll go kill." Snotlout said as he starts to leave and the twins and Fishlegs leave with him.

Hiccup comes over to his cousin and Astrid and say, " So I guess we'll share..."

Astrid said, " Read it." Before she gets up to leave and turns around to Kristan, " Aren't you coming? I know you read it too."

Hiccup looks at her in both shock and a hint of jealousy. Kristan shrugs and says, " I maybe could use a little reviewing."

" Alright." Astrid said as she leaves. " See you tomorrow." She waves.

" Alright I gu-guess I'll see you..." Hiccup tries to say but Astrid already left. " Tomorrow." He finished lamely and stares at his cousin.

" Want to get a few candles?" She asked.

" Yeah... the main fire is dying." He agreed.

Hiccup and Kristan are not that close despite being related to each other. Hiccup has constantly hostile towards Kristan since she upstages him on many things. Sword fighting, hand to hand combat, archery, and showing diplomacy to other people. Just mostly anything of what a Viking leader should. Even impressing his dad. Everyone feels that he should be chief and not Hiccup. Even Hiccup deep down agrees.

Things however were different when they were little. They were practically brothers to everybody's eyes. They would go on adventures and would constantly get into mischief. Drove Stoick crazy especially when Hiccup starting to apprenticeship at the forge and Kristan would used to help with his crazy but brilliant ideas. Nothing could stop the duo. But it never lasted forever.

The two teenagers grab a few candles and lit them before the main fire died out on them. They place the candles around where the book is and sat down in front of it.

Hiccup opens the book and reads the first page, " Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class."

Kristan the turns the page and reads, " Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon rest in dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum can release a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range."

" Extremely dangerous. Kill on site." Hiccup said after seeing the image. Kristan does not like looking at the images and kinda cringes at the sight. But she makes sure she doesn't complain about and keeps it to her self.

" Timberjack. This dragon has razor sharp wings that could slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on site." Hiccup flips through the pages. He clearly looks like he searching for something, but also disturbed by the images on the pages.

" What are you looking for cousin?" She finally asked.

" It's nothing and none of your business Kristan. Clearly you don't look like the one who needs to 'review.'" He scoffed.

" I'm just trying to make sure that whatever idea you get in your head doesn't involve you winding up dead." Kristan said as she stands up and pushes his head a bit.

" Well that would just make your goal a heck of a lot easier." He grumbles.

She scoffs, " If only you actually knew my goals."

" Look I know you're better at everything that has to do with being a viking and I also know that you are trying to get on my dad's good side in order to get ahead." He said.

" I'm only trying to be on his good side because he's my uncle. Not because he's chief. Because both he and you are family. Your father put me in charge of protecting you. Do you know what happened if I let you get killed? I get blamed for what happened and I would have to bear this guilt for the rest my life." She tried to get him listen.

" So this is now the keeping me alive tactic." He said.

She grunts lowly in frustration. " He's clearly taking this the wrong way!" She thought.

She wanted to talk back to him, but knew this was going nowhere and says, " I'm going back to the house. This is pointless with you."

She heads toward the door leaving her cousin behind. She stops at the door and says " Hiccup. I want you to know that in all of the fifteen years we've been alive, you barely know me."

Hiccup doesn't respond as he continues to look through the manual. She goes outside and braves the storm outside. Luckily her uncle's house is not that far.

She came in the house soaking wet and starts a fire in the center fireplace to warm the house up.

Luckily because no is here so that she can pull her shirt off and hang it by the fire to dry.

Under her shirt are these binders that look like her chest is bandaged heavily from some injury when really it's her breasts. Lately though she has been getting pains there after all these years of being strapped down. It's not they're a big rack. In fact they're about Astrid's size but they look smaller because of her taller and broader frame. But they are still breasts that need to be supported properly and the binders are not helping.

She loosens the binders a bit and she immediately breathes a sigh of relief as her chest looks more prominent under them.

She immediately rubs the sensitive part of her back right shoulder where major scarring has existed since that fateful day. The day she turned eleven.

_" Kristan!" Hiccup giving her a crooked grinned as he look up from his desk in the forge._

_" Hey Hiccup. How's my favorite cousin? What do you have in store for us today?" She grinned. This was before she was forced to really deepen her voice to keep her father happy._

_" Well I have big plans for your birthday. I was thinking of testing the canon off the edge of the docks we made together." He said as he held the huge object in his weak arms unsteadily._

_" Why don't I carry it and leave the planning to you?" She smiled ready for this amazing day. He shyly smiles back knowing that lifting heavy objects isn't his strong suit._

_" Kristan!" Her father yelled as he stormed in the forge._

_" Father! What are you doing here!?" Kristan said in surprise._

_" Coming to get you away from this poor excuse of an heir! I told you many times you are not to be around him unless during official meetings!" He said as he yanked her by the arm and drags her out of the forge._

_He drags her by the arm through the village all the way back to their house._

_" But he's my best friend! You can't do this!" She shouted in objection as they reach the door. _

_" You won't even think about being around him when I'm through with you." He sneered as he tossed her into the house. With intentions to put her in her place for good._

Kristan shudder at the memory of what he did. Her father ripped of her shirt and pinned her to the floor. He then took a pair of fire tongs with a hot piece of coal and pressed it on to her back and held it there for several long minutes. Leaving a major scare on her back shoulder for the rest of her life. He forced her to stay in her room until she healed enough to walk around and doing everyday tasks unnoticed.

Since the burning, he gave her the full responsibility of handling the family farm crops to make sure she was kept busy and was building muscle. Any free time she had was dedicated to weapons training and started training with Astrid who was at the time already ahead of the curb.

Her cousin was tossed to the side like he was nothing even though Kristan never meant to leave him. She just had no choice.

Kristan puts her head in her hand as she realizes why her cousin was acting hostile to her. It wasn't jealousy at all over her position or relationship with Astrid. It was about their relationship. He wanted her to know that she abandoned him when he needed her the most.

* * *

**Finished another chapter and we see a bit of a past between the two cousins. Too bad things were never the same thanks to her father. I hate abusive parents. They don't even deserve to have children.**

**I am trying not to make this too much exposure for it to be considered a rated M fanfiction. It's not like I won't talk about or go into mature details. I'm just talking about Kristan's body mostly. That's really it. Nothing else that is really considered naughty. **

**Please review. I didn't get any for my last chapter and that's what's keeping me going is those couple of words of advice and appreciation. **

**I will see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dealing with one family member

Today was not a great day at all.

Kristan grunts in frustration as she runs through the maze Gobber made up for today's lesson. This one about dealing with the Deadly Nadder. But that's not what's she's frustrated about. It's that her cousin chooses now to ask questions with Gobber.

" I realized that the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Like a sequel? Or a Night Fury pamphlet?" He asked as the dragon destroys his heavy axe with it's fire power.

" Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Gobber yelled at the distracted teen.

" Well you seem a bit comfortable." Kristan mutters about Gobber's safe distance as she watches Hiccup immediately makes a run for it while the Nadder focuses on poor Fishlegs.

The Nadder takes it's spines from it's tail and fires at Fishlegs.

" I'm beginning to question your teaching methods!" She heard Fishlegs shouting.

" So Astrid how about dinner with me tonight?" She heard Snotlout trying to make a pass with her friend.

" Snotlout survival first. Death wish signing later." She told him as they start running through the maze and passed Hiccup, who is still talking to Gobber.

" Has anyone come across one sleeping?" She heard him asked.

" Nobody has seen one or live to tell the tale. Now get in there!" " Gobber ordered her cousin.

Kritan peered around the corner and see the twins at it's blind spot. Good thinking until they started fighting again and have the Nadder in hot pursuit of those two.

" Hiccup." Astrid said to get her cousin's attention. " Get down." she gestures with her shield. He nods and gets behind the trio.

" Okay we'll do a somersault to the other side and sneak around the back. We should be able to cut the dragon off." Kristan told the others and they all nod in response. Even Hiccup reluctantly.

She gives them the signal and she does a somersault to the next wall. Astrid follows suit and Snotlout as well. Hiccup tried, but his lack of strength caused him to fall back gaining attention from the dragon toward the group.

" Watch out babe. I'll take care of this." Snotlout said trying to impress Astrid by shoving her to the side and throwing his mace. He missed the dragon completely. Astrid glares at him as a result. Mostly because he pushed her.

Looking for an excuse he claimed as the trio runs, " The sun was in my eyes Astrid. What do you want me to do block out the sun?!"

" How about get away from here before she or the dragon kills you. Believe me you would prefer the dragon." Kristan said her best advice to Snotlout, which he took to heart.

Kristan grabs Astrid's hand and drags her deeper into the maze while everyone else is running out of it. The dragon sees the two and goes after them.

" It's down the maze. We need to get up top." Astrid said to her friend.

" I don't think that's..." Kristan started but Astrid is already climbing the collapsing maze wall. Kristan sees the Nadder right behind them and climbs the wall as well. It became all a blur as she jumps on top of the walls following her friend before falling towards a pile of wood. That was the last thing she remembers.

She quickly regains consciousness and finds herself on top of the wood. She moans in pain. Everywhere on her back was aching especially her shoulder scar. She really had the wind knocked out of her.

" Is this some kind of a joke to you." She heard her friend yell. She turns her head to find her yelling at her cousin. " Our parent's is about to become ours. Figure which side you're on." Before she storms off from the ring.

She watches her cousin somehow calmly collect himself and ends up leaving the ring quietly. No one else says a word having the common sense not to make him feel worse then he probably is about himself.

The rest of the group leaves as Gobber hobbles to Kristan and says, " You okay lad?"

" Never better." She sarcastically said as she moves her aching body. If it's one thing she shares with her cousin, it's their dry sense of humor.

She rolls off the pile of wood and straightens herself out. She knows she will be feeling the sores for the next couple of days.

" Why don't you take the rest of the day off and I can send someone to handle the family farm for the day so you can recover." Gobber offered.

" Nah. I've handled worse." Kristan waved off the offer. It's actually true that she farmed the family grounds despite really bad injuries. Mostly caused by her father. This was nothing.

He continues " I know your father has been extremely tough on you, but sometimes you have to put foot down."

" Gobber. He's my father. I can't do that." She said as she cracks her back.

" Hiccup does it all the time." Gobber says. " In fact, all viking children defile their parents at one point. It's part of growing up. You seem to kind of be afraid of yours. Is there something going on back home that your uncle needs to know about."

" No. He's just being completely jerk that's all. It's just pointless. No matter what I say." She shrugs as they leave the ring. She doesn't want to incriminate her father to Gobber even if it kills her.

" So is Stoick. Guess that really gallops in the family." Gobber laughed as he ruffles Kristan's hair.

" Guess so." She mutters deeply.

" Still take the day off. I promise to not mention this to your father. You look like you need the break. Not taking no for an answer." Gobber said said. Kristan sighs. She doesn't want to accept the help, but at the same time her back could use the break.

" Fine. I guess I should head to the market to pick up something for dinner." She said.

" You cook?" Gobber said looking surprised.

" Dang it!" She thought. She has been doing most of the chores ever since she was little on top of the farm work. That includes cooking the meals, which her father prohibits from telling anyone because according to him it might taint her masculine appearance.

" Well more like burn." She lies quickly. " I cook because I have to. You know."

" Well don't worry about that. We're doing a bonfire up in the tower tonight." He tells her. " I'll be telling me tales."

" Look forward to that." She says laughing. He always tells the most fun and extraordinary of tales even if it doesn't sound true.

They both say their goodbyes before leaving each other to their own businesses.

* * *

" Are you sure you okay?" Astrid asked Kristan as they roast their chickens. " I feel bad for leaving you in the ring like that."

" I'm fine. You were just frustrated. If I asked you the same thing, you would punch me." She smirked at Astrid with her smirking back as they listen to Gobber's tales.

" And with one twist, took my hand and swallowed it whole." Gobber told his tale at the bonfire to everyone. " I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must've past the word because it wasn't a month later before another one of them came and took my leg."

" I don't think it helps that you went after the dragon after the first amputation for vengeance Gobber." Kristan said the whole truth.

" Hey! Where did you hear that version?!" Gobber said full of outrage.

" From the one who heard you in the infirmary shouting 'I will avenge my hand from that yellow scale bellied beast!'" She imitated Gobber. Earning laughs from everyone but her cousin.

" Who?" Fishlegs said full of wonder.

" The entire village." She smirked once again earning laughs from everyone but Gobber and Hiccup.

" Is it weird that if your hand is in a dragon. Like your mind was still in control of it. You could've killed the dragon from the inside by crushing it's heart or something." Fishlegs said logically.

" I swear. I'm so angry right now. I'll avege your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off every leg and foot of a dragon. With my face." Snotlout declared.

" Yeah. That is so logical." Kristan said sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

Gobber shook his head as he tears a wing from his turkey. He says, " It's the wings or the tails that you really want. If it can't fly. It can't get away. A down dragon is a dead dragon."

Kristan looks at her cousin and gets a wide eyed look like he there's something big that he realised.

Kristan doesn't hear the rest of Gobber's speech as she watches her cousin runoff and decides to go after him.

" Hiccup? Where are you going?" She asked him.

" Uh? Uh? Forge. Gobber left me a few late night projects." He said.

" Do you need any help? I help before and it might make it easier on you." Kristan offered.

" I don't need your help Kristan. You made that very clear when we were eleven." He glared at her.

" Hiccup please don't try to push me away. You have to understand. " She said as her voice starts to shake and pitch. Her emotions are getting the best of her and is threatening her cover.

" No! You don't understand! You were the one who pushed me away." Hiccup shouted at her. " You were never there when I get bullied and treated like dirt. I'm done with you. I can pretend to our dads that we're cousins, but just so you know. You are just a stranger to me and that's never going to change. So for once in your life do as I say and just leave me alone!"

He runs off to the forge leaving Kristan alone in the dark. Her surroundings just became an eerie silence as she takes in the feeling of being hurt. He was her only friend and she was more afraid of her father.

She calmly just heads back to her uncle's house knowing there is nothing that she can undo what she already caused four years ago.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is done and next chapter is going to start her involvement of the big secret we all know about when it comes to dragons. Especially a certain lovable dragon. Let's just say that she will be helping her cousin in an unusual circumstances.**

**Hiccup and Kristan's relationship is complicated especially with how they were practically broken apart because of her father when they were still kids. Their relationship is definitely going to be tested in this story.**

**Please Review and see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: a whole new person

Kristan wakes up well early in the morning to find her cousin has completely disappeared. Most likely he didn't show up at all and had spent the night at the forge.

She rises from her and takes a whiff of her arm. She really smells of sweat and burnt after a couple of days of taking on the dragon training and is in real need of a bath. Not to mention the bruising and the aches from yesterday's fiasco. Luckily it's early enough to do so. It's just doing it that's the fun part.

Kristan has to hike to a private spot she found when she was young real early in the morning in order to have a bath in peace and away from prying eyes.

Kristan digs into her snatch and pulls out an old baggy beige shirt that is held up by a leather strap that goes around usually her neck and is tied off in the middle with a long piece of cloth. She also gets out a pair of baggy orangish brown pants. She considers them her bath clothes. Something she doesn't mind getting wet or dirty and that dries her.

Since the clothes are already baggy and she's not doing anything really physical in front of other people, she doesn't need her binders for her breasts and can let them be au natural. It feels so relieving to Kristan to not to have them strapped down in order to maintain a male appearance.

She quickly puts the clothes on and grabs a bar of soap from her bag before sneaky out from the back door to go to her bathing place. Can't have her cousin seeing her.

It wasn't long before she reaches the place. No one else knows about this place but her. It was a pond that is hidden in a cove.

She climbs down into the cove and gets near the pond before she strips the clothes off and pulls out leather piece that was holding her hair. She braces herself for the cold water as she jumps in.

" Cold. Cold. Cold." She said to herself as she shudders from the freezing water trying to adjust to the temperature. It doesn't help that winter is nearing.

She swims over to where she laid the soap bar at and starts washing her body and hair. Immediately she was feeling relief as she start getting the fish oil out of her hair she had been putting in for the last week.

She had been using fish oil to straighten her hair and make it more guy like. Normally her waist length hair was very wavy and had a much brighter red color. But the oil made it more greasy looking and darker. With the greasy stuff out of her hair, she looks much more like a girl.

She breathes a sigh of relief as she finished washing up and adjusting to the water. She actually ends up starting to paddle around in the water for fun. It was the one time of the week that she actually looked forward to. Feeling so free from prying eyes and her father.

She briefly turns her head towards the other side to see something she never saw before growling at her. It was an unrecognizable black dragon.

" Ah!" She screamed as she swims back to where her stuff is. She immediately scurries out of the water and tries to make a grab for her dagger in pant's pocket nearby. But the dragon had already galloped over and pinned her down with just it's paw.

She panics as the dragon looks down on her with its fierce green eyes. Like a predator who has caught it's prey.

" I can't that I'm about to die naked and afraid." She thought as she shuts her eyes embracing for her death to come. It was then she heard a familiar voice.

" Toothless down!" She heard cousin shout. It was then that she felt the paw no longer pinning her down. She opens her eyes as she saw her cousin lead the dragon away from.

" That's impossible." She whispered highly to herself. Because of the stress, her voice sounds high. No Viking has ever tamed a dragon. Vikings kill them. Not befriend them

" Look I know this is wrong, but please don't tell." He begged her. " He's not dangerous. Please mam. I beg you. Just give me to explain."

" Mam?" She said as she looks down at herself and gasps that she's still naked. She immediately wraps her arms around her exposed breasts as she backs behind a rock.

" Aw man! I am so sorry!" Hiccup said now realizing this situation and shields his eyes.

Kristan breathes heavily as she contemplates her situation. Someone has seen her naked and now expects her to keep a giant secret from the village. But by the sound of it, he doesn't know who she is. Her secret's safe for now. But now there's bigger problem to think about. The dragon.

" I know I should tell, but I can't." She thought about her scenario. "He's my cousin and was once my friend. That's betrayal to full extent. Plus I might be the only person who knows about this. If I tell the village as Kristan, he'll figure it out that I'm a girl and tell his dad. My uncle might not believe him but that's enough for suspicion and have me strip searched. I have no choice but to go along with this."

She takes and deep breath and says in a high voice to disguise it, " Ok? Just let me put my clothes on."

Her cousin immediately blushes about the awkward moment and turns around to let her put her baggy clothes on in peace. She shakingly puts her clothes on and was about to put her hair up when she realized that it might give away her identity. She tucks the strap in her pocket and leaves her hair down in its free waves.

She looks over to see the dragon resting by the pound and her cousin still turned around.

" It's safe to look now." She said in her high voice over to her cousin. She realizes that it's her natural voice without trying to deepen it. It's a little deeper than Astrid's, but not as much as Ruffnut's.

He turns around and says, " Sorry about him. He gets a little defensive whenever someone might seem threatening. It doesn't help that I shot him down and cause him to lose a tail fin."

" You really did that?" She said in shock. She thought he once again had missed that night. Which means..." You actually shot down the Night Fury!"

He nods in response. " Yeah, but I guess I'm weak to not kill him. So I let him and now I'm trying to pay him back for what I did. Pretty lame huh?" He explained.

Normally she would confide to the Viking side of her, but by looking at her cousin and this dragon, she has second thoughts. One that is saying to give this a chance.

" It's crazy, but it's your life and your feelings. You can't change that." She said to him.

" Thanks uhhhh... What is your name?" He asked. " I never seen you before."

" Oh! Ummm... It's..." She said thinking about what she should say for her name. It can't be something too related to her real name. She says the first thing that comes to mind." Uhh...It's Opal. Osk Opal."

" Osk Opal?" He said skeptically.

" Just Opal is fine. I prefer the second part." She said immediately. The name came from her mother's first name and the stone of the geo necklace she has from her mother.

" Alright Opal. Where are you from?" He said.

" Um.. I'm kinda of a loner. Never exactly fitted in with my previous village. I have been living in various parts of the archipelago. Won't need to worry about me squealing here." She said. At least it was half true.

" Sounds like my life. But unfortunately I'm the chief's son, so I can't just up and leave. Even though my cousin is going to be the one running the village." He scoffs. " He's Mr. Perfect all the way."

" No one's perfect Hiccup." She said.

" Wait. How do you know my name?" He asked curiously.

" Oh crap." She thought. "I forgot. I'm supposed to be someone who he has never met."

She quickly covers her mistake with, " I... went to check out the village and heard about you and the incident."

" Oh. I guess I'm that well known." He said sheepishly and then looks at the dragon before asking her. " I know this seems weird, but give me your hand Opal." He heads out his own hand for her to take.

" What!?" She said.

" Toothless needs to trust you. If you gain his trust, he won't get defensive on you again. Especially if you come back here." He explains.

She looks at the dragon and sees it growl at her then to her cousin who partially might know what he's doing.

Normally she would get defensive herself and want to protect her cousin. But with no real weapon on her and no other choice, she decides to go along with it. She puts her hand in her cousin's and let's him lead her over to the dragon. Now it's her that needs to trust him.

The dragon walks over to them and still looks intimidating to Kristan. He looks like that he is contemplating as well whether to trust her.

" Do you have any weapons on you of any kind." He asked her.

" Uhhh.. I have just my knife." She said getting it out and the dragon hisses at her.

" Get rid of it." He tells her.

" What?!"

" Your knife is posing a threat to Toothless. He wants to make sure that you can't harm him." He explains.

She looks at the dragon, her pleading cousin, and then her knife.

" I must be insane." She said as she makes her decision by loosening her grip on the knife and lets it drop onto the ground. Hiccup kicks it farther away making sure she can't get to it.

Then a miraculous thing happens. The dragon's expression turns from an intimidating look to something much more docile and innocent. Kristan tugs a small smile in response and the dragon gives her what it looks to be a Toothless grin.

" So that's where that name came from." She said now knowing why he calls that dragon Toothless.

He nods as he continues," Alright Opal. Just lay your hand out in front of you with your palm up and let Toothless make the next move."

She hesitates and really doesn't want to do it. She has no idea what that dragon's going to do if she lets her guard down. Too many times has she let her guard down and has come to regret those times. She takes a deep breath and slowly reaches her hand out in front of her like Hiccup tells her to do.

" If I lose a hand, he is so dead whether my secret matters or not." She thought as she shuts her eyes waiting for the inevitable, but it's not teeth she's feeling. Under her hand is a dry rough texture. Nothing she has ever felt before.

She opens her eyes to find the dragon press his nose into her hand. His eyes were closed as though he was taking her in. She looks to her left to find Hiccup smiling at her.

" See. He won't hurt you." He said assuringly. " He now trusts you Opal. Now you have to trust him."

All she could do was nod in agreement to a deal she had never thought she could make in her lifetime.

* * *

**Interesting chapter. Huh? Hiccup has no idea that Opal is Kristan. I didn't want her to reveal to him her real gender, so I made Kristan adopt another ego instead. Pretty cool concept and has never been done before.**

**My goal with every story is to do AUs that are not usually done, but never done in that way before. I don't know about you guys, but there are a lot of stories that aren't really that creative. To me if you are going to do an Au, do it in the way that hasn't been done before.**

**I chose the name after a character in my new favorite cartoon show, Steven Universe. Opal is definitely badass. It may sound weird for a viking name, but I like it and it suits her as a disguise name. **

**Please Review and See you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: a present for Toothless and a turnaround for Hiccup.

" Hey...Toothless..." She sees Hiccup sneak over to the dragon with a big basket full of fish and a weird long contraption under his arm. " I got breakfast. I hope you're hungry. Ahhh...that's disgusting." Before he tips it over.

" I knew we were missing some fish from the house." She mutters as she sees the mountain of fish.

" What'd say Opal?" He asked her.

" Oh! nothing! Just realized that I need to get some fish for my…...camp." She said to cover her tracks. He accepts what she said and turns his attention back to the dragon.

" Alright we got some salmon, some nice Islamic cod, and a whole smoked eel." He said before the dragon starts growling. When Hiccup picks up the eel and holds it in front of the dragon, the dragon starts shrieking.

" I don't think he likes eel." She said cringing.

" Well I never liked eel much either." He said.

Kristan remembers that her cousin hated eel after an incident with a horrible boy named Dagger put a live eel in his pants. She beat him to a pulp when she found out he did it and actually got praised by strangely her father that one time.

Hiccup tosses the eel to the side and Toothless immediately starts digging into his breakfast. " "That's it. Just don't mind me." Hiccup says as Kristan watches him maneuver around the dragon to get to his damaged tail with the contraption still under his arm.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

" I made something for him. It should help. Just keep an eye on him." He whispered as lays the contraption beside the tail. She realizes it's suppose to replace the damaged tail.

Toothless moves his tail away from the contraption. Hiccup moves it towards the tail, but the dragon moves again. The dragon keeps moving his tail as he continues to dig into his meal.

" It's okay." Hiccup said before he tries to grab a hold of the tail. Toothless moves forward to put his head into the fish basket causing Hiccup to yelp.

" You okay?" Kristan asked as Hiccup gets on top of the tail. He doesn't answer as he straps on the tail.

Toothless raises his head and by the look on his face, he's trying to figure out what's going on back there. The moment Hiccup makes an adjustment, Toothless figures out that he has a new tail and wants to test it out.

Kristan widens her eyes when she sees the dragon expand his wings. " Uhhh.. Hiccup?" She said trying to warn him.

Hiccup's oblivious to what's going on. " Not bad. Should work. What do you think Opal?" He called out before the dragon takes off suddenly.

" Hiccup!" She screamed as she sees him and the dragon try take to the sky. She watches them about to hit the side of the cove.

But then she sees him open the prosthetic tail and they fly out of the cove. Kristan couldn't believe her eyes. The dragon is flying again. Now she is trying to determine whether that's a good or a bad thing because her cousin still on the tail.

" He better not be dead when gets down." She said as she sees the duo fly back to the cove and hears Hiccup yell, " I did it!" Before the dragon flicks him off with his tail. Sending him into the water.

The dragon tries to fly more, but without Hiccup, the tail is useless again. It was long before he falls into the water too. Hiccup rises to the surface and shouts, " Yeah!"

" Oh thank Thor." Kristan said in relief as she sees them swim over to her.

" That was either the scariest or the most awesome thing I have ever done." Hiccup declared.

" Looks like it." She said as she helps him out of the water. Toothless jumps out of the water and shakes the water off of his body. He looks sad that he didn't get to fly away.

" Poor Toothless. He won't ever be able to escape this place." She said looking at the dragon.

" I know and it's all my fault. All I do is make a mess of everything." Hiccup said sadly.

" That's not true. You're trying to rewrite your wrongs by doing this for him." Kristan said gestures to the tail prosthetic.

" You don't what it's like to not live up to everyone's expectations." He said putting his head in his hands.

Kristan put her hand on his shoulder. She wanted to tell him that it's not true and tell him the great things about him she knows, but again she didn't want Hiccup to deduce her secret. So she settled for second best.

" I know exactly what it's like to try to live up to other's expectations." She said. " But not in a good way."

He looks at her. Wanting to know what she is talking about.

Kristan opened her mouth and said, " My father thinks girls are worthless whores whose job is to have sons for their husbands and that my mother screwed her job by having me." She's heard that saying more than once.

" That's terrible! What kind of father is that!?" Hiccup said in sudden outrage.

" Mine." She said as she breathes a heavy breath. " My mother died when I was born. He's all I have. I don't have much friends and even those friends are going to leave me if they found out something."

" What is it? Your secret?" He asked.

She smiled mischievously. " Not going to tell."

" Come on! You practically know my biggest secret and his name is Toothless. Literally." Hiccup laughed as he smiles.

" Sorry unlike you I don't spill everything on the first day. You have long long long time before you're allowed to know it." She said. But she means forever. She won't ever tell him. No matter what.

" So are you sticking around Opal?" He asked her with hope.

She said, " Maybe. I do like it here. But I'm going to stay in the forest. Not big fan of villagers."

" Yeah tell me about it." Hiccup said before he had a wide eyed look on his face. " The training. Gobber. Gods I have to go!"

Kristan was confused for a second before she realized that training is in about an hour and needs to get back to the village for the training. Not to mention that she needs to put on her gear on and make herself look like a boy again.

" It was nice to meet you Opal. I'll be back tomorrow morning. I hope to see you again." He said holding out his hand.

She took his hand and shakes it as she said, " Pleasure."

He smiles at her before he runs back with the empty basket. Leaving her alone with the dragon

She lets him have a ten minute head start before she gets up and leaves. She looks at the dragon and nods her head. She's starting to warm up to the dragon. She gives him the silent gesture of good bye before taking off towards the village.

Kristan manages to sneak back to the village without anyone noticing especially her cousin . Thankfully it was easy enough just to get back to her Uncle's house since the house is right near the forest. All she had to do was put enough distance between her and Hiccup so they wouldn't arrive back at the same time.

She sees,from behind a bush, Hiccup leave the house before she sneaks through the back door and up the stairs to their room.

She grabs her bag from underneath her bed and grabs her everyday clothes. She rips off her bath clothes and quickly binds down her breasts before putting on her blue tunic and brown pants. On her clothes were on, she combs her hair with the disgusting fish oil to straighten it before putting it up in her signature ponytail.

" I'm late. I'm so late." She said frantically as she runs out of the house with her sword in hand towards the arena.

She makes it to the gateway of the arena to hear Gobber say, " You're late Kristan."

She opens her mouth, luckily just remembering to deepen her voice, and says, " Sorry Gobber. I got caught up in a few things."

" Well as punishment for being late, you won't be participating in today's training and will be watching from outside the arena." Gobber said.

Fishlegs whimpers, " I consider that a gift."

Gobber glares at Fishlegs before explaining," Well since Kristan is out, means I won't have the dilemma of picking partners with uneven numbers for today's training. Astrid's with Ruffnut. Hiccup with Fishlegs. And Snotlout with Tuffnut. You will all get a bucket of water for it will be your best tool for this situation. And it calls for the Zippleback."

Kristan doesn't hear much more as she heads to the stands to watch the training take place without her.

She couldn't believe that someone has seen her as a girl. In one way, she never felt so free that for once in her life she got to be herself. On the other hand, her secret is at major risk of being exposed if she isn't careful, because someone has seen her and that person is her cousin.

Her mind continues to wander around that thought when she heard a scream. Fishlegs' scream.

She looks down at the arena to find her cousin unsuccessfully try to wet the dragon's head due to his lack of strength. Everyone, including Kristan, gasps as her cousin is about to get fried by the dragon until something happened.

Hiccup on his own is backing the dragon back to its cage without no help at all. No one has seen anything like it. Not even Kristan. All though she wonders if it had something to do with being with Toothless.

" Now back into your cage. Now think about you done." She heard him say before pushing the cage gates closed and turns around towards the others.

She looks down to see them look at him in shock. Even Fishlegs dropped his bucket.

" Ok. So...are we done? Cause I got some things that I need to... Yep. Well see you tomorrow." He said as he ran out of the ring.

Kristan runs over to meet him and says, " Hiccup." and he stopped. Looking at him as though he was receiving judgement.

She wanted to ask and say a lot of things to him, but she'll save for tomorrow morning. So she says, " Nice Job. You did good."

Hiccup, in shock, only nods in appreciation and runs off. Leaving her in the dust to the forge.

* * *

**Well you're starting to see an interesting relationship develop between Hiccup and Kristan as Opal. There is also slight mending between the two of them as cousins because of Hiccup's success. Which is good. **

**I'm trying to determine whether I would do the reveal during the movie or after in the TV series. There is so much ideas that I want to do with her character, it's confusing. **

**Next chapter will be mostly on what's going on in Hiccup's mind about his cousin and Opal as he works on Toothless' tail.**

**Please leave a comment and see you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Compare and Contrast.

Hiccup spends another night in the forge with a new project in mind. Crafting a saddle for Toothless. Making sure the measurements are correct.

In the past he has had experience with crafting saddles for ponies, but never one for a dragon. It's all too new to him, yet familiar at the same time. He hopes that the adjustments he has made will work out.

His mind keeps wandering around as he stitches the saddle at thought of the girl he had just met. Opal.

Opal was first person in a long time who has given Hiccup her undivided attention. She never ignored him nor pretended to listen just to get it over with. She actually listened and at one point sympathized with him.

Hiccup has to admit. Even though he has a father who doesn't listen nor show much affection towards him, he was never mean to him like Opal's. Just hearing what from her of what her father had said made Hiccup actually appreciate the only family he has.

Just as he finishes up the saddle, he remembers another thing. His cousin Kristan and his relationship with his father. Hiccup knows that Kristan has issues with his father. Especially on the day of Hiccup's eleventh birthday when he watched his cousin be dragged away by his father.

What also felt strange was to see a compliment come from his cousin after all this time of him succeeding over Hiccup. But then again no one has ever seen a person command a dragon like Hiccup has done.

He was curious about her and had no idea who she is or if she can fully be trusted. But one thing's for sure. He hopes to see her again.

* * *

The next morning Kristan wakes up early again to find her cousin not in the house. Most likely he spent the night in the forge again. Luckily it's their day off from dragon training, so no hell to face in the arena.

She knows he's going back to see the dragon and she makes decision to go back to the cove as Opal. She puts back on her baggy clothes and was about to was let down and wash out her hair when she hears a knock on the door.

" Kris are you here?" She hears Astrid. " I was thinking that we could go practice today."

" Oh no." She thought frantically as she looked down at herself. " I can't have Astrid see me like this."

" Kris! Come on! Answer!" Astrid pounds on the door. " If you don't open this door, I'll break it down with my mother's axe!"

Kris grabs the blanket off her bed wraps it around herself tightly before rushing down the stairs towards the door.

She clears her throat and answers with a croaking voice, " Astrid..."

" Kris are you alright?" Astrid asked on the other side of the door.

" Yeah I'm fine..."*cough* She said to make in it sound like she was in denial of a sudden illness.

" Really cause you don't sound all that well." Astrid said with suspicion.

" Look I'm fine. Just give me a few….." She denied before starting to fake a coughing fit. Hoping that it sounds convincing to Astrid. Which is not at all easy to pull off. Luckily faking is Kristan's field of expertise.

She heard Astrid said from behind the door, " Look I'm one for pushing it through, but it sounds to me you really should take it easy there. I'll tell Gobber you're not feeling well. I'll stop by later alright?"

Kristan grumbled out a "Fine" before she looks through the peephole in the door to see Astrid leave and gasps in relief.

She goes to the back of the house and out the back door. Ready to be herself to her cousin.

* * *

Hiccup runs off from the forge with the saddle under his arm and keeps being cautious to anyone else who could possible in the forest. Luckily he manages to reach the cove unseen to find Toothless awake and happy to see him.

" Hey bud. Wait til you see what I have for you." He said ready to show him the saddle he had just finished.

" What is it?" He hears a familiar voice and looks up to see Opal hanging upside down on one the branches in the trees above the cove. Her bright red hair roaring in the wind.

Hiccup would consider her a " beauty" of her own with the way she looks and acts. The same thing with Astrid being a "beauty" of her own.

For Astrid, she puts so much effort into being strong and the best than the rest. She also make sure that that image is displayed too through her clothes and hair. She is the image of what any viking would considered being beautiful. No one could deny that.

But Opal is different. She doesn't really do doing anything to look like the way she does. She lets her hair be free and not even have strong looking clothes that shows off what she has. She's considered beautiful in a natural way.

" Hey I was hoping to see you again." He friendly called out to her.

" You were?" She said in surprise like she never thought she would hear him say that to her. She flips herself upward and sits upright on the branch.

" Yeah why wouldn't I? Come on down if you want to see what I have." He gesture to package under his arm.

She smiles and stands on the balls of her feet on the branch and jumps off. She lands in the water and swims back up to the surface towards them.

" So what do you have?" She said climbing out of the water and walking towards him.

Hiccup takes sudden note that she is taller than him and looks stronger too when he notices that she has a bit of muscles in a lean way. It's almost intimidating.

But he doesn't let that get to him and says, " Well I finished this." He said showing off the newly made saddle for Toothless.

" May I?" She said holding out her hands.

" Sure." He said handing her the saddle.

She looks at the saddle in her hands while he notices another thing about the mysterious girl. He can't get a good look of her face. The sides of her face is covered by the mounds of the copper red hair. Her eyes are behind choppy bangs. Kinda of like Kristan wears his bangs.

Hiccup realizes she actually looks similar to Kristan. Same height and lean body. Plus she had similar features like the red hair and eye color.

But he knows that they are completely different people. Opal's personality and voice is different. Plus her hair is much more wavy and a lighter copper color than his cousin's. There's no way they are the same.

" The saddle looks great." She said handing back the saddle to him. " Now the question is if Toothless is going to wear it?"

" Well..." Hiccup looks over to Toothless with the saddle in hand.

Toothless looks up and sees the saddle getting the idea who's it for. The moment Toothless saw the saddle he immediately darted away from the duo.

" Hey!" Hiccup shouted chasing Toothless.

Opal starts laughing at the predicament. She calls out, " Hey looks like you finally found your match."

Hiccup stops running out of exhaustion. " Ha. Ha. Very funny." He said looking up to see Toothless sticking his tongue out.

" Well luckily Opal has a solution to our problems." She said holding out a fish to Toothless. Immediately the dragon takes interest.

The dragon approaches slowly the girl for the fish. She pulls the fish away from the dragon and says, " First the saddle. Than the fish."

He gives a grudging response of not liking this compromise, but he decides to stand still in the end.

" Thanks Opal." Hiccup said gratefully as he starts getting the saddle on the dragon.

" No problem." She said as she continues to tease the dragon with the fish to make the dragon stay still. The dragon really looks longingly at the fish.

" Alright the saddle is on." Hiccup told her once he tighten the last belt loops.

" Here you go." She tosses the fish to dragon who immediately eats it in one bite. " So I heard that you impressed a bunch of Vikings yesterday. At least that's what I heard when I was near the town yesterday. Something to do with a dragon."

" Yeah." He admitted. " I didn't kill the dragon, but let's say I did give it quite a fright. Remember when Toothless did not reacted well to the eel."

" Yeah. He was pretty upset about it." She said scratching the dragon's head who actually was taking a liking to it.

" I snuck the eel into the arena under my vest and used it to back a Zippleback dragon back into its cage." He explained.

" No way." She said in shock.

" Yep. There's a lot I'm learning from Toothless." He said. " Now I'm going to see I can help him fly again."

With that said, he gets on Toothless and grabs hold of a long piece of rope that connects to the tail fin that Toothless is wearing.

" Uhhhhh...Hiccup? Are you sure you're going to be safe on his back." Opal asked skeptically.

" Yeah I should. What could go wrong?" He said before the dragon takes off towards the sky. Hiccup pulls the rope to set the tail to the right position that's where everything went wrong.

The tail pulled to the right place, but when Toothless made the turn, Hiccup went flying off into the pond. It wasn't long before Toothless joined him.

" So how was the flight?" Opal asked sarcastically as she helps him out of the pond.

" Note to self. Need to make a harness." Hiccup responded.

" Now that sounds reasonable." She smirked.

There was one thing that Hiccup knew about Opal that makes her different from any other viking. It was that she letting him be himself. No one has ever let him do that before.

* * *

**Whew! that was a hard chapter to write. I wanted Hiccup to compare Opal to Kristan without him literally tying the pieces together. Again I want her to be revealed later in the story. But in the mean time it's about them rebuilding the relationship they once had. I might do a version of a Brave scene later, because their torn relationship is like the relationship of Merida and Elinor and it's a great reference to use. But I won't completely rip it off, because as always I believe in some originality,**

**I should be able to pick the pace more in the next few chapters. My goal is to keep this movie Au under twenty chapters. Hopefully that can be done. I want to be able to finish most of my stories by the time summer is over to have an all clean slate for more stories. Including the sequel to my Big Hero 7 story, which is going to be awesome. I'm excited about that. I encourage you guys to check my stories out.**

**Please Review and see you later.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: making progress

Of all the things Kristan has gotten herself into, she never thought it would affect everything else around her.

Being two different people isn't easy. Especially since one of them has to be the perfect prodigy to the whole village and the other being a great friend to Hiccup.

Even though she is a girl, it was hard for Kristan to become one. She has to remember to speak higher and walk with a little more of a 'sway.'

Over the past few weeks was the same pattern. Hiccup would impress the other Vikings with his newfound skills over the dragons and Astrid would have some major jealously issues. As for Kristan, to everyone he seems to be off his game as well, but the difference is that she's doing it on purpose.

When Hiccup made the harness, Kristan never thought he made two of them. One of them being for her.

" Hiccup. I don't feel comfortable about this." She said her honest opinion as she adjusts her harness that ties her to the back of the dragon.

" Don't worry Opal. I think I'm getting the hang of this." He said assuringly.

Yeah talk about getting the hang of this when they crashed into a field just outside of the cove.

" You were saying?" She said pulling the grass from her hair.

" Alright. _Partially_ I'm getting the hang of this." He admits brushing off the dirt from his clothes.

The two of them trek through the tall grass to find the dragon in a heaven like state of rolling around on the ground like a cat.

Hiccup picks up a handful of the grass and the two of stares at it. Both of them getting the same exact idea.

* * *

The very next day Hiccup used that grass to bring down a gronkle without hurting it. It was a shocking, but an amazing sight.

Everyone after practice is crowding around the young viking trying to get the scoop of how he did it.

" Can you believe that?" Kristan said sounding in shock. He's trying to sound really sounds jealous of his cousin. Hiccup has a feeling he's doing it out of sympathy for Astrid. Not because he is truly jealous. Hiccup knows that he is actually really impressed. Being jealous has never been part of Kristan's character.

" Oh I left my axe in the ring. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you." Hiccup said diverging from the crowd to go back to the forest.

* * *

When Kristan showed back up to the cove as Opal. She couldn't help but laugh at an adorable sight. Hiccup scratching the living daylights out of Toothless and the dragon is enjoying it big time.

" He seems to really like it." She said joining in on the scratching fest.

" Oh yes he is." Hiccup said

They continue scratching the dragon until Kristan scratches under his neck and the dragon collapses in pleasure.

" Woah." Was all Kristan could say.

" Did Toothless just…" Hiccup started.

" Yep." Kristan confirmed.

* * *

Today Gobber has them fighting the Deadly Nadder again.

Kristan is behind a barrier in the arena loading her bow with an arrow. She wasn't going to aim at the Nadder, but will make it look like that she is but barely misses. She's that good of an archer. Hopefully Astrid or Hiccup have no knowledge of that.

Astrid throws her axe, but the Nadder knocks it to the side away from her.

Kristan releases the arrow and misses the Nadder but accidently had knocked off Gobber's prosthetic.

" Kristan!" He shouted in anger.

" Whoops." She said the apology. She looks around sees her cousin drop the mace he was holding and then looks around to see Astrid charging with her reclaimed axe to the Nadder.

Hiccup luckily brings down the Nadder but using the skill he learned from Kristan of scratching under the Nadder's chin. Once again impressing everyone around him.

That night in the Great Hall everyone crowded around Hiccup trying to figure out how he did it. All except Astrid and Kristan who are sitting at the other table.

" I can't believe him!" She said.

" Yeah. Join the club." Kristan said as she eats her stew. The only reason she isn't there congratulating her cousin is to not abandon Astrid. Which most people are now doing. She used to feel bad for Hiccup. Now it's Astrid.

That night before the two head to bed, Kristan made sure that Hiccup knew the she was proud of him.

" Nice job. You did great out there again. Keep it up cousin." Was all she said. But she made that he knew she meant it.

Even though Hiccup didn't anything. He looked at her and tugged a smile.

* * *

" Hiccup quit teasing him." Opal said as she watches Hiccup use a the reflection of the hammer to tease the dragon to chase after the light like a cat.

" Hey you have to admit this is pretty funny and besides he's enjoying it." Hiccup smiles at her. Which made Opal smile back at him in amusement as well.

What was even more funny was when the terrible Terror attacked Tuffnut. He wasn't even that big of a dragon. Just only the size of a cat. Yet that dragon is a bitter

" Get it off of me!" He demanded while the Terror was biting his nose.

" I don't know. Maybe you were asking for it." Kristan shrugged.

Hiccup uses the lighting trick from the metal on his shield to get the little dragon's attention away from the twin. Like with Toothless,it was working pretty well and the dragon is trying to catch the pretty light as Hiccup directs it back to it's cage.

" Oh! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut said dramatically. Which earned a groan from Kristan and Astrid.

Hiccup continues the lead the little dragon back to his cage and once again impressed everyone.

" Wow he's better than you two ever were." Tuffnut said to Kristan and Astrid. Astrid glares at him in response.

* * *

Astrid is throwing axes into trees with her friend watching beside her. She is angry at Hiccup for showing her up during training again. Luckily Kristan knows better than to speak out while she venting out her anger towards his cousin.

" I can't believe that weasel. He's hiding something. I know it." Astrid said under her breath.

It was then that Astrid sees Hiccup holding something in his arms and runs off. Astrid seizes the chance and goes off after him. She's not letting get away this time.

She hears Kristan runs after her as she tries to get to the bottom of what Hiccup is doing. It was then that Kristan runs beside Astrid and trips her up. Whether it was purpose or not, it was still a trip up.

" Ah!" She yelps as falls to the ground on her face. She scrambles back to her feet and runs over to a boulder to try to find Hiccup but he has already vanish.

Astrid looks angrily to where Kristan should, but she couldn't find him. He too had disappear into thin air. Seems like the disappearing act runs in the family.

* * *

Hiccup is starting to think that maybe he should listen to Opal more often. He maybe the optimistic sense in this whole thing, But Opal provides him with another kind of sense. Common sense.

He works on the final contraption that might just get Toothless off the ground be controlled in the air without any much more complications. A steering pedal.

" Before you take this in the air." He heard Opal suggest as he makes the adjustments to it. " Maybe you should find a way that you can test it more safely."

" Don't worry. I already thought of a place." He said. " There's a cliff edge that gets really good winds at this point of the day. Should work out just fine."

" Do you think that wearing the new harness you made is a good idea? We don't know what could happen." She gestures to revised harness he is wearing. It's much more secure that the last one. This way he really won't get separated from Toothless during flight.

" Yeah. What could go wrong?" Hiccup said to her.

That was before when he was testing out the gear shifting pedal. The cable that tied Hiccup, Opal, and Toothless to a tree stump snapped during a high wind spell and sent them backwards to the forest.

" You ok?" Opal groaned when she turns over back on to her feet.

" Yeah. I'm fine." Hiccup groaned as Toothless gets up. Flipping Hiccup over because of the harness. Hiccup tries to get him and Opal detached from the dragon. But the rings of their harnesses have knotted tightly.

" Oh great." He sarcastically said.

" We're stuck aren't we?" She said.

" Yep. Looks like we're going have a little field trip guys." Hiccup said.

" Please tell you're not saying…." Opal started with Hiccup finishing, " The village."

The two of them attached to the dragon sneak into the village. Luckily it has become dark enough for them hide the dragon. The two of them literally had to drag Toothless toward the direction of the forge.

" Oh gods. Please don't let anyone see us." Hiccup prayed in his head as reach the back of the forge. The last thing she wants to do is be seen attached to dragon.

Unfortunately, Toothless picked a moment to toss one of the buckets around in the place.

" Hurry up." Opal whispers frantically to Hiccup. She looks uncomfortable about being here for some reason.

" I'm trying." Hiccup says using a screwdriver to try to pry themselves off the saddle.

" Why couldn't we just take off the saddle and come here without the dragon?" Opal suggested feeling very annoyed.

Hiccup stops for a second and thinks about it before slapping himself on the forehead. He obviously didn't think of that at the time.

" You never thought of that did you?" She groaned.

" Nope." He admitted. It was then that they heard a voice.

" Hiccup are you in there?" They heard Astrid call outside of the forge. She must have heard them.

" Oh gods. You got to get out there and distract her. I'll tried to detach us." Opal told him.

" I'm on it." Hiccup said as puts his leather apron on and jumps over the window counters through the closed shutters. Hoping he can try and get Astrid to leave.

* * *

Kristan pulls on the harness loop as her cousin tries to talk to Astrid. Blubbering like a lovesick idiot is more like it. But Toothless keeps pulling away from inside the forge for some reason.

" Hold on." she says as grabs a knife off the counter. Immediately in distress, Toothless tries to get away.

" I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she manages to cut the line that connects her to the dragon. It was then on cue that Toothless pulls Hiccup back into the forge and the two run off into the air. Leaving Kristan alone in the forge to fend for herself.

" Hey!" She yelled at them.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part is when Astrid opens the forge shutters and sees the girl out in the open.

" Hello." Was all Kristan could say in a high voice. Hopefully she can get herself out of this one. But there is no guarantee.

* * *

**Another chapter is done and it's not the best. I might fix this up later. But it's readable now.**

**Will Kristan get out of this one or have to come clean. Who knows. I haven't even started the next chapter yet. But I will real soon.**

**Please Review and see you later.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A family friend.

Astrid looks at the mysterious girl in front of her. She knows that she is not from this village. If she was, Astrid would have known. Right?

She may not be sure about where she came from, but she knows one thing. That girl is connected to Hiccup.

She stomps over to the girl in the forge who looks back at her in nervousness.

" Who are you and where's Hiccup?" She demanded. The girl looks around trying in such nervousness. " Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

" I'm..I'm O-O-Opal." She stutters.

" Good. At least you can speak Norse. Now where's Hiccup?" She demanded.

" I don't know. He left me here." She answered.

" What was he doing here?" She interrogated her. " More importantly what are you doing here."

" Well. Um... You see..." She tries to answer. But she can't seem to get her words straight.

" Tell me now or I will have you thrown in prison for breaking in here." She threatened.

" Ok!" She surrendered. " I was... shipwrecked and Hiccup... found me."

" If he found you and you were actually shipwrecked, why didn't he tell anyone?" Astrid demanded.

" Because if he did, I will be..s-sent back to him." She quivers.

" To who?" Astrid demanded again.

" To- To Dagur. His men just bought me to be his slave. I only managed to escape." The girl said looking scared. " Hiccup was only trying to fix my boat, so I can get out of here."

Astrid grunted. She knows how horrible Dagur is and can be. The worst part of it is that his dad has an alliance with Stoick, so they see him here pretty often.

" So you see, I can't be here. Not with the alliance on this island. Please just pretend you never even saw me." She begged.

" If this girl is telling the truth, I can't bring her to Stoick. He'll have no choice. But if she's lying, then she is so dead." Astrid contemplated her decision.

Having no other option, nodded and gestures her to get out of here before she changes her mind. The girl doesn't even hesitate to make a run for it.

She knows there is more to Hiccup and this girl Opal than what it appears, but she decides to head home and figure out a way to beat him in the ring once and for all.

* * *

Hiccup wakes up after a long night and the first thing he noticed was the smell of something Unusual in his house. Homecooking.

Home Cooking is something rare on his house. His dad can't cook and he is not that much better. They mostly stuck to taking their meals at the Great Hall. No one has never really touch any of the cooking ware.

He comes down the stairs to see his cousin holding a skillet over the fire. It looks to have eggs and fish in it and it doesn't look like to be burning at all.

" Morning." Kristan said to Hiccup.

" Uh.. Good morning." He said.

" Gobber has a cold, so no training today." He tells him.

" I thought Vikings don't get colds." Hiccup joked. His cousin laughs at that.

" Yeah apparently that's not the case. Gobber made this excuse that since he lost a couple of limbs that he's entitled to some sick days. Anyway. I made eggs and smoked haddock. I already ate, so you can have the rest." He said as he pulled the skillet off the fire and places it on the table.

" Uh.. Thanks." Hiccup said to this generosity as he watches his cousin grab his satchel and head towards the door. " Where are you going?"

" I have to farm the family grounds. What do you think I have been this whole time? Twiddling my thumbs? Since my father is gone out with yours to find that nest, I have to take care of the crops. I'll see you later." He said right before he leaves.

Hiccup goes over to the food and takes a bite of the food. His green eyes widen in response to the food. Of all the things he has had, this by far was the best breakfast he ever tasted.

* * *

Kristan groans from all the heavy work she has to do. If anyone says farming was easy, then they never worked a day in their life. She can guaranteed that.

There is a lot that goes into farming. Don't expect to just simply plant the seeds and water it once in a while. No. You make sure the soil is fertile and plowed. You have to maintain the crops with cutting away the excess leaves and make sure that no animals get into it. There is a lot of work that goes into farming.

The job is meant for at least two people, but Kristan has been doing it by herself for years now. For many days she can be there from sunrise to sunset. Just her and the large fields.

" My back is killing me." She groaned as she bent her back. She wished she hadn't been neglecting her duties from the farm this whole time. But she doesn't want to take back all the times she got to be with her cousin and Toothless.

" Kris." She heard a voice call from a distance. She turns around to see a familiar face. He has dark brown hair in a man style braid with the sides of his head buzz cut and a close full beard. His name was Gaven Larson.

Gaven, who is a herder of the yaks, has been the one other person in Kristan's life that she's completely comfortable around. His wife babysitted her when she was a little kid and they eventually became dear friends to her. He would help her out in the fields whenever possible knowing how harsh her father can be on her.

" Hey." She greeted. " I thought you went to find the nest."

" Can't. Not with my wife pregnant and Gustav driving her crazy." He explained as he laughed. " Nothing is easy with that boy. I finally gained some time to myself and decided to check up on his favorite older brother."

Kristan kinda smiled at that. Gustav loved looking up to Kristan ever since he was a baby. Kristan would play with him on occasion and keep him out of trouble. Now he's twelve and definitely getting into even more mischief.

" So how's he taking to brotherhood?" She asked.

" He keeps saying he can't wait to have a little brother." He said.

" Well what if the baby's a girl?" She asked as though it was a joke. But deep down she's really serious about that.

Gave starts laughing at that one. Kristan feels uncomfortable at that reaction. Maybe he's like all the others. He doesn't want anything to with having a daughter.

But his reaction was unexpected, " I told him that too, but he keeps insisting that it's a boy. I honestly wouldn't mind having a girl. I mean I did married my wife." He chuckled.

Kristan chuckled too at that but more nervously.

" Now let's see if I can give you a hand here." Gaven said coming through the gate.

" You don't have to do that." She said to that. " I can handle the work."

" Not this close to harvesting you can. Not taking no for an answer. Anyway I needed a way to thank you for your help with chopping the firewood for our house. Won't have time once the baby comes. I figure that this would make a fair trade. " He said already rolling up his sleeve.

" I guess I can take you up on that." She said handing him a rake.

For several hours the two work on the farming grounds. By the time they were finally finished, they were exhausted. The two head off the grounds and sit themselves near the gate.

" Here." Gaven said handing Kristan an open face sandwich with ham and cheese from his satchel.

" Thanks." She said gratefully taking the food.

" I remember when my father and I had to do some major herding with the animals. It took me two hours just to find one of the baby yaks that escaped and drag it back into its pen. Despite that, my father still made me find the rest of them while he 'supervised.' " He said.

" Now that is unfair." She said.

" Well that's how some fathers are I'm afraid. They think that just because they have kids they can make them do their work by saying they are 'teaching' them." He said taking a bite of his own sandwich.

" The same goes for women." She said.

" Your mother was a great woman. Gods bless her. I dated her until she was married off to your father due to her family's financial strains. Was one of worst days of my life." He admitted.

" You loved my mother?" She asked.

The man looks away from her and out to the onsetting sunset. His brown eyes glisten with tears.

He said, " Of course I did. She sweet and kind to everyone. Was kinda timid though. And very private. When she was told by her parents that she was to marry your father, she didn't even objected to it because she was afraid of shamming them. I tried to get her to challenge the whole affair, but I couldn't even get her to listen to me. She said it was something that she needed to do for the good of the people."

Kristan wondered if maybe that's where she got her some of her behavior traits from. From her mother.

" Sometimes I look at you and I see your mother in you." He confirmed her suspicions.

" Most people said that I look like my father. Or even my uncle." She said. Noting the red hair she got from both men as well as the grey eyes.

" The hair and the eyes yes, but you have her face somewhat. Plus you hold yourself differently. Your father is brute force. You're more on the private side and you to do what is right. Like her." He explains.

" I guess." She said.

" Don't get wrong. I love my wife and son." He truthfully says. " But I still would give anything to see your mother again."

" Well you must the first. No one really talks about her. There isn't even a portrait of her in are house. I just wish I knew what she looked like." She admitted. Gaven looks at her sadly.

" Well." He said getting up. " If you need anything, don't be a stranger. Come over to my house whenever you want. My wife and Gustav would love to see you."

" Thanks." She said to the offer. " That would be nice."

" I'll see you around then Kris. Better get yourself home before it gets dark." He said.

" I will." She promised.

He starts heading toward the direction of his home as the sun starts to disappear out on the horizon.

Kristan sighs. She knows that despite the fact that he has been there for her more than her own father, she can't be open with him. She can't be open with anybody. There's just no way that she can tell the truth and be forgiven. Like Hiccup with Toothless.

* * *

**Chapter 10 is up and ready to read. I wanted to do more of Kristan's story in this chapter before continuing with the main story. Now you also get a little share of how her mother was before she died. **

**Next chapter is the homecoming of both Stoick and Baggybum. As well as the first flight. I can't wait to finish that up.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The first flight.

A ship pulls into the dock. It was the main ship that lead the voyage to try to find the nest of the dragons. Unfortunately that one ship plus several more were the only one that came back.

Stoick and his brother came off the ship obviously looking very disappointed.

Gobber comes up to them and said, " I trust you found the nest at least."

" Not even close." Stoick grumbled and says, " I hope you had a little more success than me."

" I highly doubt that your nuisance has gotten any better since you left. I wouldn't be surprised if he burned down the village by now." His brother smirked.

Gobber glares at Baggybum as he continued," As in success you mean that your parenting troubles are over with. Then yes."

A woman comes to them shouting, " Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved!"

A man came up behind and said, " Out with the old. In with the new. I always say!"

Another man said, " The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Stoick turns to Gobber in shock, " He's gone?"

" About time." Baggybum muttered.

Gobber glares again at Baggybum and says," Actually most afternoons, but who can blame him. The life of a celebrity is very rough. He can't even walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans."

" This is Hiccup we're talking about? Not Kristan?" Stoick asked in disbelief.

" It better not be." Baggybum said angrily.

" Nope it's Hiccup alright. Who to thought? He has this way with the beasts." Gobber said happily.

While Stoick looked amazingly happy for his son, Baggybum was angry at his own.

* * *

Hiccup definitely has a way with the dragons. But not in the way most Vikings would think.

Kristan never told anyone her fears. But of all the things she was afraid of, it had to be of heights. What a great thing of her cousin to take her flying above the ocean where death is a major possibility.

" Opal. Take a look of this view." Her cousin said excitedly.

" Nope. The back of your shirt is good enough." Her said stubbornly with her voice muffled.

" Come on." He insisted.

She slowly lifts her head from the back of his shirt and was overwhelmed by the scene around her. Clouds and blue sky all around her. From about hundreds of feet underneath is the ocean and the island.

This is both scary and exhilarating to Kristan.

" Alright let's take this nice and slow. Alright here we go. Position three. No four." Hiccup said looking at his cheat sheet that he made to help him with controlling the tail. He adjusts the foot pedal to the position of the tail he needed.

The two of them look behind at the tail and see that everything is working well.

" Alright it's go time. Go time." He said as he flies Toothless downward toward the ocean.

" Whoa!" She yelps from the going down sharply. When they level off just above the ocean, Kristan smiles and starts laughing.

" This is amazing!" She screamed out loud for the world to hear. She looks at the dragon and sees him smiling too.

Even her cousin is smiling ear to ear. That is until they had a near scrappage with the side of a rock formation.

" Sorry." He apologized right before they hit another side of a cliff. " That was my fault."

Kristan wanted to slap him upside the head, but Toothless already did it for him. Clearly he was annoyed too with how Hiccup is flying him.

" I'm on it." Hiccup told him before he takes them upward. Toothless became much more excited as he gets higher into the air while Kristan was feeling the pit of her stomach drop more and more.

" Yeah! Go baby!" Hiccup screamed in the air.

" Alright. You had your fun." Kristan hinted for them to descend. She does not like how high them are going. But it fell on deaf ears with the two of them who are enjoying themselves.

" This is amazing." Hiccup said, " The wind in my..." Before his cheat sheet came off the clip, "CHEAT SHEET!"

With him distracted trying to make a grab for the cheat sheet, he loses control of Toothless. They stop ascending and start to descend sharply.

" Hiccup!" Kristan screamed as she makes a grab for the saddle. She manages to stay on, But Hiccup comes flying out of the rings the harness was in to keep him to the saddle. With no one at the controls, the start free falling towards the ground.

Kristan keeps holding on as she is being flipped over or swung in many directions she can't keep up on as her and the dragon.

" Please don't let me die." She thought as she plants her face into the dragon's saddle. She's fears of the inevitable.

" Oh gods! Oh no!" She hears her cousin screamed as he free falls beside them.

Toothless tries to get near them, but his tail whacks Hiccup.

" Opal! I need you to look at me and give me your hand!" Hiccup screamed.

" You can do this. You can do this." She said to herself. Kristan shakingly turns her head and see her cousin trying to reach them. She bites her tough and reaches out her hand for his. But it was still too far from him, so pushes herself up from her stomach and reaches out farther. Filling with all new type of bravery. Hiccup grabs it and she uses all of her strength to pull him back into the saddle.

Hiccup clips himself back in the saddle and stabilizes Toothless as they plummet towards the ground and all three of them scream.

Toothless screeches again as Hiccup tries to look at the cheat sheet. Which made Kristan angry that he thinks he still needs it.

" Forget it!" Kristan screamed. Hiccup listens and ditches the sheet in the wind.

With all new determination that she has never seen from her cousin before in her life, he takes the helm as he starts to flawlessly fly them out of the rock maze.

Hiccup keeps switching the gears on the tail as the dodge the rock formations. By the time they made it out. Realization came to him that they are still alive and in the air.

He screams, " Yeahhhhhhh!"

Kristan can't help but laugh after they face of their potential deaths, because she knows that she can depend on Hiccup to save them. She may know how to fight and defend herself, but Hiccup has more inner strength than she ever has in her life. That is one thing she has always knew that she can depend on.

The two cousins look at each other and laugh for their fun and terrifying experience. That was until Toothless let out a fireball.

" Oh come on." Hiccup groaned at the upcoming fire.

" Sorry." Kristan continued to laugh as she ducked behind his shirt.

* * *

After their big flight and getting singed by Toothless, they decided to land to have some dinner. Opal directed Hiccup to a very rocky place of Berk near the ocean.

" Nice look Hiccup." Opal smirked at his singed hair and eyebrows.

" Ha. Ha." Hiccup said sarcastically. "Alright now the question is: How do we catch some fish?" Hiccup asked the girl.

She must have rolls her eyes in amusement. Hiccup couldn't tell. She has those long bangs on her face. But she did gesture with her head, " Come on."

Opal leads him to a shallow part of water that has rapids near the rocky shore. Hiccup raises his eyebrows about this. Until he starts seeing some fish flying out of the water to get over a little water fall.

" Whoa." Hiccup said right before Opal steps into the water and towards the top of the little fall. Her watches the girl as she squats into the water to stabilize herself and pulls out her knife at ready. A fish flies out of the water and into her arms where she immediately guts the fish swiftly.

" Come in. The water is fine." She called holding up the salmon right before she chucks it onto the shore.

Toothless did not need a second invitation as he jumps and starts catching the flying fish into his mouth.

Hiccup was hesitant about the water but he kicks off his boots and rolls up his pant legs before joining the two.

Because of the rapid current in the water, it was definitely for Hiccup to have a good footing in the water. But luckily the water only comes up to mid calf of his legs. He navigates himself carefully over to the girl, who is catching more fish for dinner.

Hiccup decides to give catching a try, but he wasn't quite used to fishing like this before. During the first couple of tries he ends up only getting a live fish slapping his face with it's tail or that he lost his footing and fell on his butt in the water. Which caused Opal and surprisingly Toothless to start laughing.

" It takes practice." She said to him honestly and she was right about that.

Even though it was difficult, Hiccup eventually was starting to get used to it and even managed to catch a few fish in his long arms. But he left the gutting to Opal as she had faster reflexes than him and was much more swift with her knife.

When Toothless made a big splash, a big fish flies out of the water and lands in Opal's arms. Which made them laugh at this surprise.

" Now that is a fish." She shouts to him as she held the fish. But the fish starts to struggle out of her arms. She tries to maintain a grip on it, but it caused to fall backward and land on the other side of the fall. Which made Hiccup worry that she could be hurt.

He navigates as fast as he can to see if she was alright. By the time he got there, he was greeted by a big splash in the face.

" Hello." A soaking wet Opal said innocently.

" Oh. You are so on." Hiccup said in response as he gets to splash her back.

Toothless on the other hand was getting hyped up.

As time went on the trio was no longer fishing, but was actually playing in the water. Hiccup and Kristan would make splashes at each other while the other would try to not get more wet than they already were. Toothless really got into it and was making powerful splashes on Hiccup and Kristan by pouncing on his feet.

Kristan pushes back her wet bangs to see her cousin smiling as makes a fire for the two of them to cook their fish.

Kristan reflects at the fact that this is the most fun she has ever had in a long time and that she feels like she has a relationship with her cousin again. But only she knows it.

She smiles to herself as she walks over to them and joins them. It was then Toothless decided to give them a present. A barfed up fish.

" Uhhhhh.. No thanks. We're good." Hiccup said awkwardly as he holds his fish.

" That's disgusting." Kristan said as she cringes her nose.

" Try eating one." Hiccup said before they hear screeching. They look up to see a flock of Terrible Terrors fly over to them. They watch them land and run over towards them to get one thing they are after. Fish.

One Terror tried to take the regurgitated fish and ends up having a little fire fight with another. One Terror tried to sneak a fish from Toothless' ginormous pile of fish, but Toothless snatches the fish back his mouth and swallows it. The Terror spits out the tiny bit it had from it's mouth and was about to fire at Toothless but the big dragon breathes out a flame into the tiny dragon's mouth. The fire in the little dragon flips him over and lands hard on it's face.

Kristan lets out " aw…." as the little dragon gets back on his shaking feet and shakingly makes it's way over her and Hiccup.

" Not so fire proof on the inside. Huh?" Hiccup said before tossing his own fish to the dragon. " Here you go."

The dragon gratefully eats the fish and comes over to Hiccup as both he and Kristan sit down against Toothless. Kristan watches curiously as the little dragon curls up under Hiccup's hand and lies down as it starts to purr loudly.

" Wow." Was all she could say. Her cousin too was shock at this.

" Everything we know about you: is wrong." He said to the little dragon.

The little dragon looks up Kristan and gets up from Hiccup's hand. It climbs onto her lap and curls up on it with no intention of leaving. Kristan gently puts her own hand on the dragon and starts petting it under it's chin and back.

" Just like me." She was all she thought.

* * *

Kristan, now back in her male uniform, lugs back her satchel and bow and arrows back over to her family house with such a light feeling in her chest. She never thought she could have a relationship with her cousin again and was happy about it. She can't wait to be back in the forest tomorrow.

She just managed to change when Stoick comes back and tells her that she did a great job with his son and that she should be proud of him. Kristan only nods and tells him the truth that Hiccup really did that on his own. But Stoick nevertheless still said that she deserved some credit before sending her off back home to her house.

She makes it back to her front door when she remembers that her father is back from the search for the nest. But she didn't feel necessarily threatened by it. It's not like she did anything bad to make him mad while he was gone. She did what he asked of her, so he shouldn't be mad at her.

She opens the door and closes it behind thinking nothing of it. But she sees a shadow creep up on her quietly and she immediately turns around to see her father standing over her. Not just mad. Raging mad and with a whip in hand. That sent a shiver up her spine like no one's business.

" Father." She said deeply and tensely. " How was your trip?" She hoped it would calm him down.

" Unsuccessful." He said twisting the whip. " But what I want to know is how come my son is short of being place first by a runt!?

Kristan suddenly remembers the deal he made her make before he left and gulps as she sees the familiar spiked whip. She just had one of the best times of her life and now she's paying for it dearly.

* * *

**Very intense ending. I planned it from the start to end this chapter on that note. I hope everyone will be able to survive to the next chapter of the story. I sure as heck I can survive. **

**I won't be updating for a little bit due to a vacation coming up, but I do aim to finish this story before I go back to school. It's very hard since my boarding school has bad internet and really piles on the programs there. **

**Please Review and see you later.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The apology.

Kristan can't move. She just can't seem to move her body. This by far was the worst beating she had ever gotten in a long time.

All throughout the night, her father was beating her senselessly. He slapped her. He whipped her with the spiked whip. He punched her. He kicked her. He shouted many things at her that she couldn't keep up. He called her a bitch. He called her a worthless imp. A disappointment. A waste of life.

"Just like her mother" he said.

She couldn't even scream as he forcibly gaged her. He didn't want her screams to attract any attention from any neighbors.

By the time he was done with her, he threw her down in cold barren basement of their home hard and locked up the door.

Tears shed through her eyes silently. It wasn't the beating that made her shed tears. It was how worthless she felt about herself. Just everything about her is a lie. There's nothing real about her. Everything about her just seems to be another act. Kristan. Opal. They are nothing but lies.

Her body was sore and covered in bruises. Her back had deep whip slash marks that was cut through her tunic and breast bindings. They were bleeding immensely, but nothing too serious that she needed immediate attention. Despite the beating, miraculously nothing was broken.

She looks up at the wooden ceiling as she couldn't even turn her neck. She hears her father make the heavy steps up the stairs of their home and goes to bed. She knows from good experience when he goes to bed.

Kristan looks around her surroundings. She has been in the basement of her home before. Her father would always throw her down here so she wouldn't escape. But she never pay attention to her surroundings before. She just never brought herself to look around for some reason.

She finally turns her neck and sees a crate on top of another beside her full of strange stuff. Clothes and items that looks like it would belong to a woman. Which is strange in her house. Her father banned those type of items in their house.

She turns her body on her side towards the crate and gasps from the pain. She breathes heavily as she flips on to her stomach and starts crawling towards that crate.

It seem to take forever, but she finally made it to the crate. She reaches out and pulls at the crate until it falls on the floor. Showing her the contents of it.

There was clothes that looked to belong to woman and were very well made. They look a little old fashion, but not really. Leather, fur, and armor are really the timeless look for Vikings.

Among the clothes was a painted portrait. A wedding portrait to be exact.

The man was definitely a younger version of her father. The red hair looked less gray. His anger gray eyes was definitely among it. Nothing about him had really changed.

But the woman was unfamiliar. Never had Kristan seen someone so beautiful and graceful in her life. The woman was petite and very shy looking. She had beautiful wavy dark blonde hair that cascaded down to her waist. But she had Kristan's face and eye shape. Kristan couldn't believe it.

The woman was her mother.

Kristan took the picture and stares at it. She has never seen her mother before. Her father never talks about her and gets angry whenever Kristan dared to ask.

Kristan takes the portrait in her arms and curls up in into a ball as cries herself fitfully to sleep. Maybe she is like her mother after all.

* * *

Today is the finals for who is going to be the one who kills the nightmare in front of the entire village. Much of the village is there. Especially Gothi who will make the final decision on who will be the first to kill the dragon class. Everyone is excited about it. Except for Hiccup of course.

Hiccup really hopes he doesn't get pick to kill the dragon of everyone. He rather that his cousin or Astrid would be the ones that get honor. Just anyone over him.

He looks his shoulder over to see his cousin come into the ring solemnly and very stiffly. As he came in closer and stand next to him, he saw the right side his cousin's jawline and cheek black and blue. That raised an alarm for Hiccup.

" What happened to you?" Hiccup asked

" Just a mishandling with the farming equipment." He said quietly. But Hiccup knows that it's more than that. Something was wrong.

The seven teens step forward in to the ring as Gobber hobbled up them as he cleared his throat.

" Alright." He started." After much deliberation from yours truley. I have decided on the final three to be of course Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Astrid Iris Hofferson, and Kristan Arren Haddock."

Everyone cheers as the three step forward. The rest of teens goe of the ring to the stands where everyone else is. Hiccup thinks of a plan to not get at all involved with the match in the hopes that he doesn't get picked.

" Alright you three. Even if two of you don't take down the gronkle. Don't assume that Gothi won't pick ya. Good luck." Gobber tells them before eyeing Kristan's state and looked immediately concerned. " You ok lad?"

" Yes." He growled as he shook feverishly. Not at all like he usually is. Usually he is nice and courteous to other people. " Lets just get this over with."

Gobber looked like he wanted to say otherwise. But he didn't and just hobbled towards the gates to release the gronkle. The minute the gate was pulled, the dragon bursts out ad everyone is booing at it.

The three runoff in different directions as they dodge behind miniature walls that were built for their protection to take cover. The dragon wasn't really firing, but was certainly looking for those vikings.

Hiccup looks from behind the walls at the dragon as he adjusts the new helmet his father had given. It still really feels to weird to be wearing something that was once his mother's breastplate.

He squats down even further as the gronkle hovers him to hide from being in sight. Just as Astrid gets beside him.

But she doesn't have anything nice to say, " Stay out of my way. I'm winning this thing."

" Go ahead. Please." He said as she leaves. He doesn't want to be in anymore trouble than he already is.

But one thing irks him suddenly. Where is Kristan?

* * *

Kristan breathes heavily as the pain from her wounds roar to life as hides behind the wall. Luckily no one can really see her. Not even those who are outside the ring. She can't move or do anything.

" Come on son! You win this thing right now mister!" Her father yells at her.

She forces herself to stand up and try to aim her arrow at that dragon with her bow. She is conflicted. She knows she'll die if she doesn't take down the dragon, but she can't live with herself if does do it.

Her feverish shaking hand is sweating for her to do something. To release the arrow or no. That is the question. But she doesn't make her decision as the dragon falls to the ground for some reason.

Then she hears Astrid scream, " No. You son of a half eating troll!" That determines what happened. Hiccup had won. Astrid and Kristan had lost.

She hears knocking of the elder's staff for everyone to silence. Stoick announces that the elder has decided.

Kristan forces herself to move forward and take her place in line. Gobber points to Kristan and her stomach sinks as the elder shooked her head.

Kristan was not placed first. Her fate was decided Her father for sure is furious and she will suffer for it. She doesn't have time to answer as she makes a leap of fate and makes a run for it.

" Kristan!" She heard someone yell. She ignores it. It most likely would have been her father who wants to get his hands on her for failing.

She keeps running in the forest until she trips over a root and lands square on her face. She starts shedding tears from the pain. Her back was in pain immensely. She could feel the blood seep through her binding and tunic. Boys aren't suppose to cry, but she's not a boy. She was a girl who had lied. All because she was weak. She felt weak. She was weak.

She hears a roar from a distance. The roar that could only mean one thing. Toothless. Filling herself with determination, Kristan forces herself to get back on her feet and limps all the way to the cove.

She carefully maneuvered herself down into the cove and the dragon immediately sees her. At first his eyes were slit upon seeing her in her male disguise, but once he started smelling her became much more docile and sweet as he usually is.

Kristan collapses onto her knees crying as she rips her hair out of it's ponytail. The dragon immediately looks concern and goes over the girl. He pushes his head against hers in an effort to cheer her up.

" I'm sorry bud. But you can't help me. I'm nothing but some lie." She shakes as head as she breathes heavily. " I'm nothing but worthless."

Just when she wants to sob in peace, she feels a sharp jab from her back Toothless was pulling on her tunic with his mouth. " Ow! Toothless." She screams when she feels the dragons pull. It was then that she felt Toothless rip off her tunic to show the bleeding wounds.

The dragon moans in response to seeing the poor girl's gruesome wounds and previous scars. They definitely look infected and that she need treatment from it.

" Yeah. They're bad wounds. Really bad wounds. You can't fix them." She sadly admitted as she pulls of the remains of her tunic leaving her only wearing her binders as some sort top.

Then she feels something cold and slimy on her back. She looks over her shoulder to see the dragon was licking her wounds.

" Ew. Toothless. I don't think that's going to.." Before she realized that her pain was going away into thin air. But the time the dragon stopped licking, she fingers her slimed up back and miraculously could not feel cuts or bleeding. Barely even scars. Her burn shoulder scar was even much better than it was! All there was was smooth skin as though it was untouched by anything.

" You healed me." She gasped looking at the dragon. In turn he gave her a Toothless grin.

A lot has happened for her today. The finals. The beating. Just everything. For now she could use a nap. She lays down behind some bushes and curls up in the tunic remains as a blanket. As she closes her eyes she said one last thing, " Thank you Toothless."

* * *

**Sorry that it took a bit to write the chapter. I have been a bit busy and now I have to start getting ready for boarding school**

**Very emotional chapter. The beating and the healing. Now everyone in the village is starting to get concerned about Kristan. Even Hiccup. What's going on next chapter is going to be interesting. Really interesting.**

**I wrote a story for Steven Universe if anyone is interested in the show and also wants to read a bit of romance. I really worked on this for a bit and I would like that someone would tell me what they think of it. It's called Eternal Love and Commitment.**

**Please Review and see you later.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Coming Clean

Kristan doesn't know how long she has slept, but by the time she had finally woken up it was dark and the stars are shining in the sky. She grunts as she sits up and looks around to find that Toothless isn't here. Which means Hiccup had taken it on a flight for sure.

She looks at herself to find that she still has the binders on her chest and what looks to be the remains of her blue tunic on her lap. Everything that has happened to her came rushing back to her mind. Including the fact that she had lost in the finals. She is so dead when she gets back to her house.

But then another thought came to her mind. _If _she goes back to her house. That's the real question. Maybe she should run away and actually live in the forest somewhere in the archipelago. Her father won't be able to find her and hurt her again. She could be free from him. She doesn't have to be someone else anymore for a show.

But there was another thing, her friends and her family. She loved them so much. She doesn't want to leave them. But they would leave her if they found out that she had lied to them for all of these years. They would rather see her dead.

She hugs herself from how cold the night is becoming. This whole situation she has put herself in is a mess. Nothing is easy. It seems that every option or thought she had was not the perfect plan. To leave the island or not leave.

But even she did want to leave, she also has to find a way off the island. Taking Toothless would be unfair to her cousin and she doesn't know if she can train one herself without his help. If she tried to take boat, someone might see her and tell her father. Then her whole life is over for sure.

" What am I going to do?" She asked herself in frustration. She stuck in a situation she can't see to dig herself out of.

She then hears something a roar. Not just any roar. Toothless' roar. He must be nearing the cove with Hiccup. The thought of encountering her cousin. Especially now makes Kristan's stomach plummet to the ground if it can.

She immediately crouches down behind the bushes as the dragon lands with Hiccup on it's back. But he wasn't alone. Astrid is there too!?

Kristan eyes widen. Since when did Astrid had known about the dragon!?

" Their the workers and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your dad!" Kristan overhears Astrid say to Hiccup.

" No! They'll kill Toothless. Astrid we need to think things through. At least wait until Opal is here to know about this." Hiccup had said as he stopped her.

Kristan tries to get closer to overhear the conversation when she trips over a root and lets out an "Ah!" Creating a disturbance and gaining attention from her cousin and best friend.

" Who's there!?" She had heard Astrid demanded.

" Oh great." Kristan had muttered.

" It might be Opal." She heard Hiccup said before calling out to Kristan. " It's ok. Astrid is on our side."

" Not for much longer." Kristan thought before another thought crossed her mind saying, " It's time. Whether I like it or not."

She gets up on her knees and shows herself to Hiccup and Astrid. Whether she will remain friends with them is only up to them.

* * *

Hiccup could not believe at what he was seeing. By the looks on Astrid's face, she was also shocked of what she was seeing. They both had the same thoughts crossing their minds as the person came out of the bushes. Hiccup thought it was crazy enough to have seen the dragon nest queen, but this was insane.

He swears he was seeing both Kristan and Opal in one person that was approaching them. The person was wearing bandages across the chest under remains of what was Kristan's blue tunic. The hair was out of the ponytail but it was grease looking and straight.

" Kristan?" Astrid gasped with tears on her face.

The person nods at them with look full of shame on their face.

" And Opal." Hiccup said in shock. He couldn't believe it. It can't be true.

But the person nods as they wrapped their arms around themselves. It confirmed everything. Kristan and Opal are one of the same. But Hiccup understood something that Astrid probably hasn't figured it out. Kristan is a girl. He….. No. She has been this whole time. Right under everyone's noses.

" I don't understand." Astrid said in confusion.

" I can explain, but you probably don't want to hear my excuses. But I will say the truth. I am a girl. I always have been. There's nothing more that I can say." Kristan had said.

Astrid covered her mouth in shock of this realization and turns away to deal with own thoughts.

" Why?" Hiccup asked feeling upset. " Why did you lie to us? Why did you lie to Berk!?"

" I didn't mean for it to go this way." She said as she shook her head.

" No." Hiccup said in anger. " This is so you can take over Berk. You wanted me out of the way. So everything I thought we had. A lie!"

" Please hear me out." She begged. This wasn't what she had wanted.

Hiccup shook his head as he try to walk away over to Toothless." No. Just go! I don't want to see you. You won. Ok? You can rule Berk and I can just go…"

" FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" She screamed. That really stopped Hiccup in his tracks and gain his attention along with Astrid's

Hiccup sees her shaking as tears track down her face. She looked angry, but mostly destroyed emotionally. He never saw this side to his cousin. Nor his friend Opal. They both seem so strong in their own way. Be what he saw was someone who had been beaten down for far too long and just wanted someone to hear her. The worst part of it was that it was like Hiccup was seeing himself in her.

Kristan starts shaking more violently as her mouth trembles as she said," I just… I just wanted you back Hiccup. I wanted to be friends with you again. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I was afraid. I was so afraid that he would hurt me if I told the truth. That's why I lied. I lied because I am nothing but a coward. I left you when you needed me. I treated you like you were nothing all because I was afraid. I am so sorry!" She breaks down and starts to sob.

She feels all her pent up feeling just burst and flood out. She finally told them the truth. She no longer has this burden to carry.

Hiccup has nothing to say, but he brings himself over to his sobbing cousin and wraps his arms around her. It suddenly stops her crying out of shock of what he just did for her. As though forgiveness was not what she was used to. It wasn't that he felt bad for her. In a way, he has to apologize too.

" I don't want you to feel bad for me. I deserved it." Kristan quietly tells him.

" No. I want to apologize too." He said.

" You didn't do anything wrong." She said.

" Yes. I did. I let my stupid ego prevent from giving you another chance. I was just so mad that you left me as a friend, that I didn't give another chance." He explained.

" It's ok." She said before turning to Astrid. Who is still in shock of what happened. " Astrid. I…"

Astrid holds up to silence her, " Look I was just worried about you. I don't care if you're a girl. You scared me when you ran off into the forest like that."

" That was you that yelled?" Kristan thought. She forgotten sometimes how much Astrid did care about her. When she didn't blush about her s

" Are you sure that me being a girl doesn't hurt?" Kristan asked.

Astrid sighs, " Well it will take so getting used to, but in a way I like finally having a girlfriend that has common sense." Astrid smirked.

Kristan turns her attention back to Hiccup feeling much more calm now. " Look. I really am sorry. I just wanted to look out for you. I just couldn't let you get hurt." Kristan said. Before instantly regretting what she had just said.

" What do you mean 'let me get hurt'?" Hiccup said.

Kristan pulls out of his arms and walks away them. Trying to figure out the right things to say. But she knows that she can't lie to them getting hurt.

" He told me that if I were caught being friends with you again, he would kill you." Kristan said.

" Who?" Hiccup demanded.

Kristan shuts her eyes as she whispered, " My father."

Astrid and Hiccup couldn't believe what they had just heard. Kristan's own father wanted Hiccup dead. That type of thing alone would become a huge scandal in the Haddock family line. This was unheard of. Then again, Baggybum has been known to hate his brother's family. But to go that far as to plot the murder of his nephew is heinous.

" Kristan. Why did you dress up and pretend to be a man?" Astrid asked.

" My father made me. He need someone to be eligible to be chief. Since he had a daughter, he knew he wouldn't be able to do that." Kristan asked.

" Berkian laws state that only a man would qualify to be chief of Berk. If I was not eligible due some circumstances, it would go to Kristan if the village believe that she was a man. If they found out she was a girl, she would have to marry into a family whose son would then become the chief." Hiccup explains.

" My father wanted his 'pure' bloodline to stay intact. He never wanted the torch to fall out of the family line."

" He wanted to a line of Haddocks that weren't hiccups. He never believed that someone like Hiccup could be the chief of berk. He went to many lengths to make me into the son he had wanted." Kristan said solemnly.

" We need to tell your dad about his brother and the dragon nest." Astrid said to Hiccup.

" What about the dragon nest?" Kristan asked in confusion.

Hiccup sighs as he explains, " We found the nest. It's being run tyrannical queen dragon. She's controlling them and eats the ones who don't perform to her standards. That's why they have been raiding us."

Kristan couldn't believe. " It's exactly like my father." she thought.

" We can't tell him. They'll kill Toothless. We need to figure out something else." Hiccup said while Kristan nod in agreement.

" We just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing vikings have searching since we first sailed here and you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon?"

Hiccup said bravely, " Yes."

It shocked both Astrid and Kristan at how serious he had just become. He will go to any lengths to protect Toothless.

Kristan decides to give them some distance as she goes over by Toothless, who is drinking water from the pond. She starts washing the oil out of her hair and wrings it dry to let her waves spring back to life once again.

When she looks at the couple again, she kinda laughs at the sight. Astrid had kiss her cousin on the cheek before she runs off. Looks like the girl with the tough exterior can be a little romantic.

The dragon sneaks up behind Hiccup and looks at him while warbling.

" What are you looking at?" Hiccup asked before the dragon warbles again.

" I always knew you like her." Kristan smiles at her blushing cousin.

" Shut up." Hiccup rolls his eyes.

" I can stay here with Toothless. " She said to him.

" Are you sure?" Hiccup asked skeptically.

" I don't want to go back to my house anyway." She told him the truth.

" Alright. Just in case something happens in the ring tomorrow, take Toothless and get out of here." Hiccup said.

" What do you mean?" Kristan raises her eyebrows.

" I just thought of a stupid idea." He said before running off to leave Kristan to figure all it out on her own. Hiccup has won the tournament and is going to be doing something insane.

**That was a long chapter. Took me forever how to do this. Finally it's done.**

**Please review and see you later.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: He's not dangerous.

Kristan never was able to have this much sleep before in her life. She was used to doing the chores and fight training. Just basically working her butt off all the time. Now here she is sleeping in quite later than usual.

She wakes up in the cove to find Toothless pacing around freaking out. Worried most likely about Hiccup. She goes over to him and starts scratching behind his ears.

" Hey it's ok. Hiccup can take care himself. So we shouldn't have to worry. Right?" She tells the dragon. But the dragon is still kinda in distress.

Kristan has to admit. She's also worried about her cousin too and she is not comfortable with what he is about to do today.

" Will he be able to convince them?" She asked herself out of worry. " Will Stoick understand? Will he even make it out alive?"

The dragon gestures her towards the way out of the cove.

" I can't. He told me to keep an eye on you." She told him.

But the dragon keeps insisting. He's worried about Hiccup.

" Even if I want to. I can't go over there without being spotted." She gesture to her torn up clothes. It would most definitely be the dead give away to her identity. She can't be spotted by her family.

But then she gets an idea. It's risky. But it can work. All she has to is hope that her father is not in the house.

She looks at the dragon. " I'll go. But only for a few minutes. I promise that I'll be back here within the hour. Just stay here."

The dragon snuffs in response.

" Ok. I'll take that as a yes." She said looking at the dragon one last time before she climbs out of the cove to head to the village.

It wasn't long before she makes it to the edge of the forest and gets an eye on her house. Luckily she sees her father leave the place towards the direction of the arena.

" Ok." She says to herself in relief. " He's gone."

She sneaks over to her house and and goes inside. She immediately runs over to her room and digs into her bag on her bed to get what she need. Her Opal clothes and her bow and arrows. More like rags really. She tosses them on and takes one last look in the mirror before she runs out the door to get over to the arena to see it covered with people.

It was crowded immensely. She can see barely her father and her uncle on the stage above the arena from all of those tall vikings in front of her. But she can obviously tell that her father is angry over her disappearance.

A bug rugged guy next to her looks down at her and frowns. She squeaks in response by his intimidation.

" I never seen you before." He states out of suspicion.

" I don't think we have." She said hoping she would get out of this.

But he moves his hand towards his sword and looks like he is about to draw it.

" Wait. I…. I can explain…" She said nervously as he was about to unsheath his sword. That's when she heard a voice.

" She's with me!" A voice called out. Of all people that was going to be her savior. It had to be the one who was most annoying and by the name of Snotlout.

" She's yours?" The guy raises his eyebrow at the him.

" Yeah." He said over confidently. " She's my girlfriend from Shivering Shores. She came here to visit me."

Kristan knew she needed to take this opportunity while she has it in her reach.

" Y-yeah! I'm…. his girlfriend." She says it with a sour taste her mouth. Her and Snotlout. Really?

The man frowns and said this, " Be lucky that you're not a spy from the bersekers. Otherwise I wouldn't be this generous to you. Stay out trouble."

" I will. Thank you." She gulped as he walk away from. Normally she would be able to pound this guy down without a problem. But the way she's dressed made it very difficult to be able to do so. It's not like she can do this and not be thrown in prison for it.

" Come on darling. You deserve the front row seat." He tries to smooth talk her. But he's doing a bad job at it.

But she still has to thank him in a way for saving her butt back there.

" Oh! ok." She giggles but she wants to barf on him instead.

Snotlout leads her to the rest of the gang. Every single one of them mouth's drops.

" Whoa! Snotlout. Where did you get that chick!?" Tuffnut said in shock

" I saved her from being decapitated by Bloodsheath." He smirks and his arm around her shoulder like she's some sort of prize.

" Aw man. I wish I could save a chick from Bloodsheath." Tuffnut said in despair.

" Be careful Snotlout. She's a redhead. She can lose temper with you." Ruffnut laughs. Kristan feels that she actually might be right about something.

" Who are you by the way?" Fishlegs asked her.

" I'm Opal." Kristan said her fake name before whispering. " And to be quite honest, I don't really want to have anything to do with Snotlout."

" Welcome to the club." He said offering his hand and she shakes it before she hears her Uncle speak.

" Well. I can show my face in public again." She hears him as everyone cheers and raises his hand to silence them. " If someone would tell me that in a few short weeks, that Hiccup would going from a…. hiccup. To being placed first in dragon training, I would have tied him to a mas and ship him off for feeding god mad!"

Everyone cheers but Kristan as she becomes more uncomfortable with everything this village stands for.

" Now no one is more surprised or more proud than I am. Today my boy becomes a viking. Today he becomes one of us!"

Kristan tunes out her hearing as she looks down to see her cousin being comforted by Astrid. Oh. She hopes the plan will work.

The gates open to let Hiccup in and close behind him. She watches slowly makes his way over to the weapon board and pick out his weapon. A shield and knife. Since it's the only thing he can lift.

He calls out, " I'm ready." to the crowd.

The only sound that is ever made is the winding of the gates opening before it bursts into flames.

The dragon was a Monstrous Nightmare and a very aggressive one at that. He climbs around the arena and shooting fire at the crowd before making his way towards Hiccup.

" Come on! Hiccup! Give it to him!" Someone called.

" You can do it Hiccup." She says in her mind.

Everyone watches as he drops the shield and knife in question marks to what he is doing. This was not the way Vikings would do it. They had no idea what he was about to do next.

Kristan along with everyone else witnessed him take off his helmet and said, " I'm not one of them." Before throwing it to the ground.

All she can think was, " He did it. He actually did it!"

Everyone could her uncle say, " Stop the fight."

" No!" Hiccup said stubbornly. " I need you all to see this. They are not who we think they are. We don't have to kill him."

Hiccup reaches his hand out to the dragon to try to calm him down and it was working! The dragon was starting to see him as not a threat.

" That's it. That's right Hiccup. You show them." She encourages him in her head.

" I said, 'STOP THE FIGHT!' She hears her uncle shout before smashing her hammer against the railing.

The dragon snaps and almost takes her cousin's arm off and shoots fire at him. He screams for the whole world to hear as he tries to get away from the nightmare.

" Hiccup." Both she and Astrid shouted.

Kristan pushes through the distracted gang to the get to the arena doors. It was there that she ran into her uncle.

But he was more focussed on his son than her and says nothing as he throws up the two gates with such ease to get him and now Astrid out of the arena. Both of whom are trying to get away from the dragon.

Just when things couldn't get any worse. She hears a call. The call of a Night Fury.

" No. Toothless!" She screams. But it was too late. He jumps over some Vikings and blasts his way into the arena.

It all becomes smoke to her as she hears the struggle between the two dragons. Everyone gasps as they all lay eyes on him for the first time on a Night Fury.

Toothless manages to fight off the Nightmare and the dragon backs away.

More people are getting into the arena to stop Toothless. Both Hiccup and Kristan run to the dragon's defense.

" Kristan get on Toothless and get out of her!" He tells her.

" No! I'm not leaving you here! It's you that's going to get punished!" She shouts.

" Just go!" He tells her. But it's too late. Toothless runs from them and pins down Stoick out of seeing him as a threat.

" Toothless! No!" Hiccup screams.

But the dragon ignores him and is about to blast him.

" NOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouts sense into him.

The dragon calms down and gets off of him. That's when everything goes to hell.

Many vikings punched the dragon and pinned him down as both cousins could only watch in horror.

" No! Please! Don't hurt him!" He begs.

Stoick determines the dragon's faith. " Put him with the others."

The vikings push and shove the dragon into a cage. Kristan and Hiccup

During which Kristan sees something on the corner of her eye. Her father with a loaded crossbow aimed at Hiccup and pulls the trigger.

" NO!" She screams as she loads up her bow with an arrow and fires it. The arrow spins in the air as it destroys the arrow her father and still travels with enough velocity to graze his arm.

" AH!" He screams for everyone to hear. " Get her!" He shouts at a couple of vikings.

Two viking men dive at Kristan.

" Let me go! Let me go!" She demands. But it falls on deaf ears as they bound her wrists with spiked rope tightly and one of them drags them.

" Please! Don't hurt her!" Hiccup begs but he gets dragged by the arm by his angry father towards the Great Hall.

She struggles against the viking who is dragging her, but she isn't strong as hi. It wasn't long before her binds were taken off and she was easily thrown into a prison cell for her to rot in.

She rubs her rope burned wrists. They all seem the more familiar to her when she was with her father.

" I'm sorry Hiccup." She said shakingly as she looks up at the ceiling. " I didn't protect him when I should."

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of update. I was busy trying to finish my Mask Of White story. But now I can put this on first priority. Hopefully I can finish this by Halloween. That's my goal. **

**If you are interested in Secret Of NIMH, I'm actually planning an au of it. I'm only going to release kind of a test chapter today to see if this is worth writing. So please check it out.**

**Please review and see you later.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Time to let go.

Kristan doesn't know how she can be still hyper over what has happened so far. But her she is pulling on the strong bar door in frustration. Trying to get out.

" Let me out!" She screams for the uptienth time. But to no avail has someone come for her.

She can't be responsible for Toothless' death. She can't. Otherwise she won't be able to live with herself. She has to stop the Vikings that worshiped her from killing that dragon.

She then here's the roar of a dragon. She looks through the small window of her cell to see many Vikings drag the poor dragon by chains to the docks.

" Toothless!" She screams.

The dragon perks up from her scream and tries to get away from the people restraining him. But they're too strong. He can't break free. All Kristan can do is watch in horror as they drag him away from her sight.

She starts crying out of lost hope that she won't be able to stop this slaughter fest from happening. Toothless will used to lead to the nest where many people, if not all, will die and will be killed afterward.

" I did this." She whispers to herself through her tear stricken eyes.

She should have done something. Or maybe she should have done has been told. But she has been told what to do for too long. She can't take anymore orders from anyone because every time. She felt like a puppet. A puppet that has been on strings.

She doesn't want to be trapped anymore. She doesn't want anyone to be blame for her mistakes anymore. She has to take responsibility for herself and no one she was to go down trying than so be it. She needs to do something.

But all she can do is wait. For someone to let her out? For someone to just kill her and end her misery? Who knows? All she can do is wait for something to happen.

* * *

Hiccup looks beyond the horizon as he watched the ships disappear with his best friend taken against his will while his other friend is stuck in prison.

Astrid comes up to him and scoff, " Wow. You must feel terrible. You lost everything. Your father. Your cousin. Your tribe. Your best friend."

" Thank you for summing that up." He scoffs over this. " Why didn't I kill that dragon when I found him in the woods? Wouldn't it be better for everyone?"

" Yeah. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?" Astrid asked. " Why didn't you?"

" I don't know. I….I couldn't." Hiccup answers.

" That's not an answer." Astrid said.

" Why is this so important to you?" Hiccup asked starting to feel a little frustrated.

" Because I want to remember what you say. Right now." Astrid said out of determination.

" Oh for god's' sake." Hiccup roll his eyes. " I was a coward. I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon."

" You said wouldn't that time." She stated.

" I.. I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I am the first viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!" Hiccup said out of hating himself.

" First to ride one though. So…."

" I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself. The same way that I saw Op- I mean Kristan back when we were friends." He explained.

" But you are still friends. Right?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looks on the horizon. He was on so many faults with his cousin. But she had a good heart and she tried so hard to be someone she wasn't and someone she wanted to be. He had no idea who she really was. But the girl he saw at the arena. It wasn't Kristan. It wasn't Opal. It was her. Her true self. The one who can face her fears when she needed to.

" I may not know everything about her. But I know she isn't selfish. I know I need to learn more about her and I want to get to know her." Hiccup said.

" Well I bet Toothless and Kris are really frighten now. So what are you going to do about it? Astrid asked.

" Well… Something stupid." Hiccup shrugs.

" Good. But that's already been done." Astrid said.

Hiccup then gets an idea. A brilliant but insane idea.

" Then something crazy." He said right before he runs off.

" That's more like it." Astrid smiles before running after Hiccup to formulate the plan.

* * *

Kristan wraps her rope burned wrists with pieces she ripped off from the edge of her shirt. They hurt some much from being dragged.

" Damn." Was all she could say before she hears something. Her door opening.

" Kris." She heard Astrid say.

" Astrid? What are doing here? And how did you get the key?" She asked her friend.

" Turns out we need to work on security around here. Seeing that there isn't any." Astrid said "Come we need to go."

" Go? Go where?"

" Dragon Island. Hiccup has a plan." Astrid said.

" Are you sure you want me around? I mean I practically had screw things up in the arena." Kristan said still feeling ashamed of herself for what she had done.

Astrid comes over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. " We all messed up. Don't talk the blame solely for this. We need you. Hiccup and Toothless need you. We are not going to let you rot in her."

Kristan looks up at her friend with her gray eyes. She can't blame everything on herself anymore. She needs to move on. The boy part of her is dead. Her true self needs to emerge now more than ever.

She stands up in a whole new strong stance and looks at her friend with a whole new determination.

" Astrid." She gets her attention.

" Yes." Astrid said.

" I am no son of my father's and I am no daughter of his as well. I have to take control of who I am. I am me and no one can take that from me." She said.

" That's what I want to hear." Astrid smiles before the two girls run out of the prison.

* * *

Hiccup waits in the arena for the rest of the young vikings. Hopefully his respect still remains among them and they will help with aiding him to save the rest of the tribe.

All but Astrid and Kristan showed up. Probably Astrid is still busy getting Kristan out of prison at the moment, so he understands completely.

" If you are planning to get eaten, I go with the Gronkle." Fishlegs said.

Tuffnut pushes his way through to Hiccup in a ridiculous manner and said, " You are wise to seek help from the most deadly weapon. It's me."

Snotlout shoves him to the side and says with a goofy smile on his face, " I love this plan."

Ruffnut punches Snotlout in the face and says, " You are crazy. I like that." Before she is pulled away by Astrid who has just shown up.

" Well let's talk about the plan shall we?" Astrid said.

" You got Kristan out of prison?" He asked.

" It's Kris now and forever more." He heard his cousin called he looks over Astrid's shoulder to see another person before him.

His cousin was wearing a spicy green sleeveless tunic with a laced up brown leather vest over it. She has a white sheep's wool skirt over black leggings and gray boots. Her rosewood bow and arrows were out for display. Her hair was in a crown braid in a way that finally has those long bangs out of her face. Just everything he sees in front of her just screams viking in a good way.

He has never seen this stranger before. This was someone who looked different to the person he once knew. The person he once knew had tried. Tried to be the perfect son. Tried to be strong. Tried to be everything that a viking son should be.

But this person was strong but in a way everyone never knew. This was a person who has strength more on the inside than what she appears to be. She was strong. Strong in the real way.

" What do you think?" She asked nervously.

He looks at everyone. They all have the same expression as well: pure shock.

Hiccup decided on the answer, " You should be this person more often…. Kris."

" Thanks." She says. " Don't you have a plan to explain?"

That snaps Hiccup back to reality, " Oh! Right. Well down to the plan." He then proceeds to open to the first door of the dragon cages.

There was five dragons in total of the cages. The Nadder. The Gronkle. The Nightmare. The Zippleback. What everyone didn't expect was to see a grey Timberjack in the cages as well. The group figured it must have been captured recently.

All everyone could do is watch as Hiccup leads the Nightmare out of his prison and towards the rest of the young vikings. Some were excited. Astrid and Kris expected this, but Snotlout is practically ready to pee his pants.

" Wait! What are you…" He yelps when Hiccup takes his hand.

" It's alright." Hiccup assures him before placing his hand on the dragon. When Snotlout's hand meets the dragon's snout, the dragon starts purring in pleasure. It was a sight to see. Snotlout and a dragon bonding? That is not something you see everyday.

Snotlout laughs at what he has just countered before showing concern that Hiccup has backed away.

" Where are you going?" He asked.

" You're going to need something to hold on." Hiccup says holding out a lasso of rope.

The rest of the vikings look and sees the dragons laid out in front of them.

Kris looks at the dragons and already meets face to face with the beautiful grey Timberjack.

" I think I'll call you: Clearcut." Kris smiles at the dragon.

* * *

**Sorry about the lateness. I had other stories I wanted to do, so that's my excuse. Which is inexcusable. I do want to finish this. Hopefully I will have this done before Thanksgiving. I hope. Don't worry there's going to be a plot twist in this story. I promise you. No one will expect this one.**

**Check out my newest story, The Messenger. I like where it's going and If you like a mysterious sibling to Hiccup story. The you will like this one.**

**Please Review and See you later.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The confrontation.

Stoick has made his mistakes of not listening to his son many times before. He just never thought that not listening to him would have the possibility of costing his life and of many men.

The dragon queen was enormous. Towering over the men like they were nothing but a bunch of pesky flies. One breath of her fire has already destroyed most of the ships and a good chunk of men have fallen with it. This must have been the thing Hiccup was trying to warn him about if had tried listening him for just a second more.

" I was a fool." Stoick said feeling the regret of not listening to his son. " Lead the men to the far side of the island!" Stoick then commands his right hand man.

" Right!" He said before proceeding to do so.

" Gobber go with the men." Stoick tells his friend.

" I figure I should stay beside you in case you are thinking of doing something crazy." He responds.

" I can buy some time if I give that thing something to hunt."

Gobber then grabs his hand and looks at him as he said, " Then I will double that time."

Two of them get that gleam in their mischievous eyes of the old times they were younger and look at the enormous dragon they are ready to tackle on.

The two scream to the gods as they run forward towards the beast. Stoick then grabs a wooden stake that was placed on the ground and chucks it at the dragon queen. Angering it more than it already was.

The dragon was ready to breathe fire at Stoick when it was blast at the back of the head by another dragon. In fact by five other dragons with most of the teens riding on the back of them. One of the teens, a redheaded girl riding the timberjack, Stoick can't decide on whether he knows her or not.

" Look at us!" Tuffnut bragged. " We're on dragons. All of us!"

" Less show off. More production!" The redheaded girl shouts.

" What the…." Was all Stoick can say.

* * *

Kris listens in on what Hiccup and Fishlegs has to say in terms of the plan. So far she gets the gist that the dragon relies on the hearing and the smell. Heavily armored skull. Tail made for bashing. This dragon is the ultimate killing machine. She has no idea how they are going to stop this.

" Snotlout. Fishlegs. Hang in it's blindspot. Make some noise. Keep it confused." Hiccup instructs."

The two of them fly to their assigned spots.

" Ruff. Tuff. Find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad." He continues.

" That's my specialty." Ruffnut smirks.

" Since when. People know I'm more irritating." Tuffnut argues before doing a demonstration at the most convenient of time. Not.

" We're not up for debates on who's more annoying!" Kris shouts at the two.

" Just do as you're told." Hiccup says before turning to Kris. " I need you to use your arrows. Once Ruff and Tuff figure out the shot limit, Aim for the eyes to completely blind it!"

" Got it." She nods before she flies Clearcut towards the dragon queen.

" Alright queeny. Time for a taste of your own medicine." Kris says as she pulls out an arrow and knocks it on the bowstring.

She takes aim and releases the arrow. Hitting the first eye. The dragon screeches in pain as it knocks it's head around.

" Nice aim Kris." Astrid smirks.

" Why thank you." Kris bows a little as she prepares her second arrow.

The dragon in the meantime focuses on the twins as they taunt the dragon as part of the plan. The twins aren't called lucky for nothing. They are known to somehow dodge the riskiest of situations. Like what is happening now with the dragon queen firing at them.

Kris seizes the next opportunity and dives from behind the dragon and flies under the belly of the beast to fly Clearcut upward. Just in time for her to fire her next arrow. Once again a perfect shot.

The dragon becomes more furious as Snotlout starts bashing it's remaining eyes.

" What's the matter? Got something in your eye!?" He yells.

Astrid shouts encouragement, " Yeah! You're the Viking!"

Unfortunately Snotlout got a little distracted with his ego that the dragon almost knocks him off when it steps into where the boat that holds Hiccup and Toothless at.

" Hiccup!" Kris shouts. She looks around from above and sees nothing come from the water. " Oh gods. No." She mutters.

It was then that she sees a sight. Her uncle pulling his nearly drowned son is out of the water. Kris breathes a sigh of relief when she sees him cough up the water, but another thought worries her. Toothless.

But what she didn't expect was to see her uncle dive back in. Kris lands Clearcut next to Hiccup.

" Is he…" She starts and all he can do is look at the water in shock. Before they can recover the two of them see Toothless fly out of the water with Stoick grabbing on to its legs.

The dragon drops him at the shore and lands a bit ahead of Hiccup and Kris. The dragon nods to Hiccup for him to hop on.

" You got it bud." Hiccup tells him as the two of them run over to the dragon.

" Toothless. I am so sorry." She tells the dragon as Hiccup climbs on. But the dragon gives her a Toothless smile in response to show that he forgives her.

" Hiccup!" Stoick shouts. " I'm sorry for everything."

" Yeah. Me too." Hiccup admits.

" You don't have to go up there."

" We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup smiles.

Stoick takes his hand with his own and says, " I'm proud to call you my son."

Kris would tear up at this sight for her cousin to finally have acceptance of his father. But it's not a good moment for that.

Hiccup nods and says, " Thanks dad." Before he takes off with Toothless.

" Go Hiccup!" Kris yells. It was then that she gains the attention of her uncle.

" I haven't seen you before." He frowns.

She says in a male like voice, " Yes. You have. Just in a different manner." Before she jumps back on Clearcut and flies off before she gave her uncle time to respond.

" Alright buddy. Let's get everyone a safe distance." She tells the dragon. Clearcut responds by snorting. Which looks to be yes.

She flies the dragon dangerously close to the ground to force people to get away from the chaos that is brewing.

People instantly were chased away from Clearcut in time for the dragon to open its wings and fly off towards something smaller that is flying in the air. Toothless and Hiccup.

Kris lands and jumps off her dragon as watches the three disappear into the stormy clouds.

" I hope you know what you're doing." She mutters.

" Kris!" Astrid runs up to her with the Nadder following behind.

" Astrid." She hugs her.

There embrace is short lived as they see a lot of shots of light and hear explosion like sounds that has to be coming from Toothless. But no one knows what the heck is going on in there.

They then see the sky cover in red like flames that has to come from the queen. Kris prays that they didn't get incinerated.

But then she sees Hiccup and Toothless reappear as they fall backward with the dragon queen in pursuit. What draws Kris' attention is that the prosthetic dragon tail fin is on fire.

" Come on." She says to herself in anticipation. She knows they have to do soon. It's now or never.

Toothless fires the shot into the queen's opened mouth and her innards are being destroyed from the inside as Hiccup and Toothless fly away as the queen explodes when it collides with the ground.

After they feel the sound barrier break from the explosion, Kris looks up and doesn't seen either Hiccup and Toothless anymore. Which causes her to panic.

Her uncle is even more worried. He's being restrained by several Viking men, including Gobber, out of protection of the fire that is staying raging.

" You need to wait until the fire dies down!" Gobber tells him. " They might be on the other side."

But Kris has a gut reaction otherwise.

They were forced to wait an agonizing hour until the fire finally does die down to look for young boy and the dragon. During which Kris has spent hiding from her father.

Stoick darts ahead looking for his son with everyone not far behind. It wasn't long before they saw the disturbing sight.

Toothless was laying on the ground with his wings folded around himself. The tail fin destroyed. The saddle empty.

" No." Kris shakes her head as puts a hand over her mouth at the thought of the inevitable. "No."

Stoick collapses in front of the dragon just as Toothless stirs and looks at the grieving father.

Stoick stares back in sadness, " Son. I'm so sorry."

Toothless then unrolls his wings to reveal a miracle. Hiccup.

Kris' heart nearly stops along with everyone else's. Stoick rushes over and picks up his son before throwing down his helmet to get a good reading on the boy's heart.

" He's alive!" He shouts and everyone cheers along with the dragon. Kris tears up in happiness that her cousin is alive. He's alive.

Although he didn't come out of this unscathed.

* * *

It has been a few hours since the battle and people are still on the island. Astrid and the rest of the gang flew back with some ship men to get more boats to help take the rest of the village home. But they're not going to be there until the next morning.

Hiccup is in a makeshift tent being treated for the leg amputation. Luckily it was a clean cut and wasn't infected, according to the healer, so he should survive this. Kris doesn't know what to make of it. She's glad he will survive, but he's lost a leg. How can anyone be like this was nothing.

Because of all the drama that's happened, Kris really wasn't noticed much by the villagers. Which is fine by her. She rather deal with the whole sex issue later.

She sees Gobber sit on a rock and goes over to him.

" Hey." She greets.

" I never seen you before." He raised an eyebrow.

" You'll know later." Before she realizes something strange. " Have you seen my…. I mean Halvden." But what she was about to hear what nothing short of a nightmare about to come true.

" He just took over his shift of watching his nephew while the chief is address some of the people." Gobber said with. That nearly stops her heart.

" Shift?" She thought. Kris' eyes bulge the realization as she makes a run for the tent.

" Lass!" She hears Gobber shouts. But that doesn't matter to her.

She knows her father would watch over his nephew for anything. Unless he was planning to seize an opportunity.

She bursts through the tent to see her father about to put smother an unconscious Hiccup with a pillow.

" No!" She shouts as she rams her body into her father. Knocking to him to the floor. Her father growls like a bull as he gets up and throws a punch at his daughter.

She dodges him and unsheathes her knife. She makes a swipe and cuts his hand when he tries to punch her again.

" You bitch!" He screams as he rams his own body into her. Knocking her to the floor.

She breaths heavily as she tries to get up. But her father pins her down with his knees and grabs her neck to choke her.

Kris feels her eyes almost pop out of their sockets as her throat is being crushed by his hands and her air is cut off. The struggle to stay conscious let alone alive is dwindling.

" I should killed you when you were born. Just like the others!" He growls at his suffering daughter without remorse.

Kris thought her days were finally numbered as her vision darkens painfully around her father's angry face. Until she see the gleaming knife.

She grabs it on instinct and as though someone else was controlling her arm. She pushes the knife into her father's stomach hard and deep as a last ditch effort. She doesn't hear him scream, but she feels his body slump on top of her. Making him release his grip on her throat. Kris takes a painful gulp of air as a response to her throat being freed.

A bunch of people infiltrate the tent instantaneously. People were shouting and yelling. Making her ears ring. She feels her father's weight disappear when she barely makes out several people pulling his unresponsive body off of her.

" I need help! Someone go get help!" She barely hears through her ringing ears as she struggles to breathe. Each breath is becoming harder and harder to do. The last thing she remembers is someone picking her up from the ground.

**Next chapter is going to full of drama. As if there wasn't already. I'm going to warn you guys. It's not pretty. This is all going to focus on Kris and what's going to happen to her in the future. She won't die. I promise you that.**

**Please Review and See you later.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Confession.

Kris opens her eyes to see the ceiling of some hut staring back at her. At the same time she experiences her heart races and her breathing become faster as she becomes more aware of what just happened. For some reason she can only breath through her nose, but that doesn't matter. Hiccup. Hiccup!

She struggles to get out of bed, but something is restricting her from even sitting up. That thing is strapped around her neck. Her hands go immediately to it to try to take it off. Trying to find some way to free herself from it, so she can be able to protect her cousin.

A pair of hands, well a hand and a hook, grabs her own and struggles to pull them away from the thing. Which causes her to be in more distress.

" Kristan! Don't touch it. Don't!" The owner of the hands shouts. She shifts her eyes to catch a glimpse that it's Gobber. She calms down a little upon seeing him.

" Kristan. You need to keep that on. Your throat is very swollen" He tells her.

She touches the thing around her neck and realizes she is wearing a wooden neck guard to keep her neck immobilized. Since her neck is immobilized, the rest of her body can't really sit up.

She tries to talk despite the pain, " Hic…" " Don't talk. Hiccup's alright. Stoick order someone else that he trusts to guard him. And it's Toothless if you want to know." Gobber cuts her off.

Kris calms down as she looks at the ceiling of the place she's in. Wherever she is.

" You're in Gothi's home and you have been unconscious since a few days ago. Gothi says you were lucky enough to have survived." He tell her solemnly.

Kris puts hand on her stomach and realizes something. She's not wearing binders on her chest at all. In fact, all she's wearing some sort of long loose night shirt that is way too big for her. If Gobber is seeing her like this then he must know her real gender by now. But she doesn't care.

She then remembers the stabbing. The look on her father's face when she plunged the knife into his stomach. Just a deadpan look as though he knew he had it coming.

" F-father…." She croaks.

" He's dead. Didn't survive the stabbing." Gobber told her.

She couldn't believe it. He father is dead. He's dead because she killed him. She killed him with her bare hands. She didn't mean to kill him, but she did. She never want them stained with blood, but it's too late. There's nothing to be done. Nothing that anyone can do about.

" I don't want to tell you this. Believe me, I wished this hasn't happened to you. You've been charged with murder and conspiracy to commit treason. A trial will happen in a few days. Mildew really wants to see you punished and the village might follow suit. But the village needs to hear what you have to say. Understand?"

Kris only can blink is response as she is still registering what she did.

* * *

She has been spending a few days in bed trying to recover from her injuries. It hasn't been easy though since she had trouble eating and drinking. She can talk more though thanks to the medicine that she was given by Gothi.

No one besides Gobber has come to visit her. He says they were busy with other things, but she has a feeling that they are ignoring her deliberately. She has never felt this alone before. She was used to people looking down at her and expect something out of her. But this is different. She's on her own for real.

What was the worst was when Gothi had to take note of every single injury that was inflicted on her body. She had to stand in the middle of the room naked while three women strangers was examining every single inch of her body like she was some object. Never had someone seen her naked before intentionally and that's what made her uncomfortable. But they needed to to help build a case for her defense.

Pretty soon she has to go into the Great Hall and say what she has to say in front of the entire village. She's not looking forward to it. Everyone is going to be there including her friends and her close ones. She has been quiet for so long that she doesn't know what's going to happen to her when she does speak for herself for the first time.

" Are you sure that you're ready." Gobber said as he leads her to the Great hall.

She blinks to him that means yes. She's trying not to hurt her voice as much as possible up until the point that she has to speak. But she has to speak out for what she did and why she did it.

She's wearing a high neckline long sleeved really dark green dress to cover many of the bruises on her neck. Just everything about her is cover as much as possible. Her hair is down but it's more limp like as though there isn't any life to her waves and curls.

Gobber pushes open the doors to show the chaos that's behind them.

The hall was crowded with the village. They were noisy that has now gone silence as she walks through them towards the stage and up the steps. Everyone is staring at her. A mix of expressions on their faces. Some horrid. Some anger. Others surprised.

" Everybody let's get down to business on the case of Kristan. She is charged with murder and conspiracy to commit treason." Stoick said as she stands by him. Not looking at her for the sake that he doesn't show prejudice to the rest of the village.

It was then an angry old voice pipes from the crowd.

" Well it seems our traitor has come to answer for it. How do we even know that you won't protect this murderer?" Mildew said.

Some murmurs happen as they feel the same way about the niece of Stoick the Vast.

" Mildew." Stoick said sternly. " I will treat my nep..niece as the same as everyone else. I promise you that h..she will not get special treatment. But just let him.. I mean her speak for herself." Even though he doesn't know how to handle something this close to home.

People stare at her with what she has to say. To Kris, it was intimidating. But she knows she has to speak for herself

" I…." She croaks and she gulps as starts getting the words off her chest. " Being here is hard. I… don't know where to begin. I know I….killed my father. I know I must answer for my crimes. I am not trying to get out of this but you all need to know what lead up to this. I need you to know before you determine my sentence."

People bend forward a little bit just to hear her from the cracked voice she has.

She blinks tears as she continues, " For as long as I can remember. I've known fear. I had to do things for my father because I had to. I was afraid of what he would do to me if I never did them or if I do them incorrectly."

She stops as flashes back to her horrid memories. She gulps them down to continue.

" He told me I was a disgrace for being born this way. He told me if I wanted to ever be worth something to him, I would listen to his every command. I dressed up like a boy. I talked like a boy. I acted like the son he wanted."

People looked at her in shock and only became more shocked as she goes on.

" I even believed for a while that I was a boy. I didn't think much about my body until I bleed for the first time. I was so scared when it happened. I thought I was dying and was in pain. When I beg my father to help me, he beat me and threw me in the basement until I stopped a week later. Since then I have never spoken a word about it."

Astrid feels rage coursing through her. She thought she had it tough with her own father. Never had she realized that it was nothing compared to her friend.

" The only person that I was truly friends with was my cousin for a while. For once I was free, but then he found out. He took branding torch and pressed it onto my back until I passed out. I then realized I could never be free."

Gaven and his family look down at the floor as they hear from their family friend tell a horror like story. He can't believed this had happened to her. It just can't be true.

" I didn't want to lie. I never intended on doing anything like take what belongs to my cousin. I hate acting like I was someone else. I was treated like I was expendable. I was nothing more than a puppet to him than his daughter. His only daughter. I wasn't a person. I was his bitch." He owned me." Stoick was shaking as he clenched his fist in anger. If her father wasn't dead already, he would have personally killed him.

" I did the worst thing that I could think of. I killed. I may have killed a horrible man, but I killed someone. I may have been defending myself and my cousin, but his blood have been shed onto my hands. I will spend the rest of my life knowing that I took my own father's life. I'm asking you to treat me fairly. Please don't judge me as a victim. Don't judge me as cold blooded killer. I'm asking you to treat me that I was never treated as by my father. I'm asking you to treat me as a person. I leave my fate in your hands. I will accept the punishment given. Even life for a life. Thank you."

All there is is silence. No one is speaking. Not one is making a single sound. She doesn't look up at them as she goes towards the doors and leaves the court. Leaving her fate to the village.

She closes the doors and takes a labor breath. Her throat really hurts from saying everything that she has kept inside.

What's going to happen to her is beyond her control. She's used to people determining her fate. She can't change their minds. She will accept what's coming to her.

She looks at the town below and never has she seen it quite this beautiful. Especially now that the dragons have moved in. The dragons gained something that Kris wish she could have: freedom. She gives anything to be free.

She hears the door open and close. She turns around to see Gobber. He nods to her that the decision has been made and she needs to come back inside.

She tunes out everyone else as she enters the Great Hall once more. Maybe the last time as a free person. Her heart should have beat faster with anticipation, but it's not because she's not anxious for the answer. She's just simply tired.

Stoick clears his throat and says, " Those in favor of conviction and execution."

Only a few hands raise including Mildew's. Not enough though to be significant. At least she's not going to be executed.

" Those in favor of conviction and exile." He states.

No one raises a hand. Which shocks Kris.

" Those in favor of clearing her of all charges."

Many people raise their hands. Most cover the Great Hall. What shocks Kris is how much people don't want to punish her. She looks back at her uncle and see his hand raise.

" Well. It's clear that Kristan is hereby clear of all charges. This is adjourned." Stoick said and everybody head towards the doors ignoring the recent acquitted person.

Kris couldn't believe what has happened. Before her uncle has the chance to talk to her, she has already left with the crowd. Feeling like her freedom was wrongfully given.

* * *

**Can't say much other than this was an emotional chapter.**

**Please review and see you later.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Can't take it anymore.

Kris enters her home just with the feeling of nothing but numbness flooding her entire system. It has been a long day. Her trial. Her cousin getting his leg amputated. People looking at her like some animal. Just has been a long day.

Her home is cold as usual. But even more cold now that her father has been killed and she is living in this place that she has grown accustom to being hell. Nothing has really change. Just one less person living in this house.

She goes into the kitchen and silently cooks up a fish on the fire place in it's glowing amber. Only the sound of the fish sizzling and the crackling wood is made in this house.

" So this is it." She keeps in thought. " This is it."

She wants nothing more than for Hiccup to get better. It has been a week since the events of dragon island had happened and he still isn't awake. What's worse is that there is a possibility that he will never wake. The idea of it is driving her insane as if her life can't get anymore crazy with what has been happening.

It has linger in her thoughts so much that it took a burning smell that fills her nostrils to snap her out of it. She looks at what remains to be the smolder up fish.

" Crap." She says to herself in frustration as she ends up throwing the burnt remains of the fish into the fireplace. No point in eating anymore.

She paces around in the house as she contemplates on what just happen. People know now she was abused. They know. They all know. Her father is dead. He can't get to her. She's not going to be abused anymore. But yet, she still isn't free. She isn't free from her father.

" I'm ok. I'm ok." She keeps telling herself as she walks around the house. But she just can't make herself believe.

Everything is falling apart. Everything she loved is gone. Her life has been shattered. Her cousin might never wake up. People now look at her as what she is. Weak. Her uncle won't look at her. Her friends won't talk to her. She's all alone.

Kris clutches her pounding head as she tries to get a hold of herself. What is happening to her? She's been in control of her thoughts before. But suddenly she can't prevent them from spinning out of control.

She gently touches her still injured neck and still feels the dark bruises on her neck from where he tried to choke her to death. In a way, she wished he did kill her in the end. Would be less burdensome to face after the fact. She would have been finally at peace. This is not peace at all.

But it's not like she wants to die. She just wants everything bad to stop. To stop haunting her dreams. To stop looking at her everyday like a role to play. To stop living in her life. But it's still there. Not only that, but it's now out for display for the rest of the village to see like some production.

Her heart races as much as her head pounds from so much thinking. So much bad thinking. She doesn't want to think badly anymore. She just wants to stop thinking in general. Just for a while at least. Just enough for her to have some peace.

" I should lie down. I need to lie down." She tells herself as she heads straight for the stairs to do so. Only something stands in her. That thing is a portrait. A portrait of sheer terror and lies for her to stare at in cold paralysis.

It was a portrait of her when she was pretending and her gruesome father on a shield both looking proud. But Kris knows both of them were faking it. Neither were proud. Her father was angry. Kris was just plain afraid for her life if she didn't get the role right.

She remembered that day exactly. They stand for hours. For hours, they both had to pretend. For hours, they had to be a father and son. When it was revealed to the rest of the tribe. People clapped vigorously at it. The proud portrait of father and son.

" _What a strong relationship." One said._

" _No one will mess with those two." Another had said._

But the worst one of all to Kris, was when an old woman came up to them with words of her own for the two.

" _My. My. Like Father. Like Son." She grinned happily._

" Like Father. Like Son. Like Father. Like Son." Kris runs it through her head as heart beats to an all time high. She clutches her head and she hyperventilates over the sight of her father's cold grey eyes and her own staring back at her.

Her anger was blowing through the room. Her fear was exploding. Every emotion she can't control is unleashing from her control.

She looks at the portrait of lies one last time with the old woman's words still playing in her head.

"Like Father. Like Son." She hears herself say right her emotions burst out of her.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kris screams for the gods to her from Valhalla as she rips that shield off the wall and throws it with all of her might to the other side of the room.

She then grabs an axe hanging on the wall in the house and goes over to the shield and starts to smash with the weapon continuously over and over and over again until it was only a few broken pieces of wood. But it wasn't enough to calm her. Not by a long shot.

She grabs any object she could find and throws it will at of her might. She smashes plates. She throws the knives at the walls. Anything she could get her hands on. But still it wasn't enough.

Her chest beats angrily as she searches around for more stuff in house to throw and destroy. When she couldn't find any small objects to throw. She goes over to the table and flips it over with all of her might and smashes the chairs against the floor. She takes the axe and starts destroying the shelves.

She grabs the spiked whip from her father's chair and throws it into the fire. She breathes heavily as the burnt iron stench fills her nostrils and watches the blood covered whip burned into smithereens before she goes back to releasing her anger.

Tears flood from her eyes as she continues her rampage. She can't. She can't take it anymore. She can't hold it all in anymore.

She then sees a burning oil lamp and swiftly goes over to it. Grabs it her unstable hands and throws it to the other side of the house. The lamp smashes as it unleash it's fiery contents. She continues to grab several more lanterns throughout the house and smashes them on the floor before she couldn't find any the place ablaze.

Kris finally loses her anger, but her emotional stability is still out of control as she collapses on the floor sobbing. No longer having a care in the world.

As the house becomes more of an inferno. All she could do is just lay there as she watches her surrounding environment become a blaze. It all slows down in Kris' mind as she watches the ceiling burn. Who knew that a house fire can be so….beautiful.

Maybe she is better off dead. She caused so much trouble for her friends. She caused so much trouble for everyone. She won't have to worry about her pain anymore. She can finally just lie right here and let the fire take over from here.

But that's not what fate had in store for her. Her suicidal thoughts comes to a stop as she hears a door burst open and footsteps running towards her.

Her sight if the burning ceiling is blocked by a frighten man's face. A man with a thick red beard face. Her uncle.

She just looks numbly at her uncle as she just lies still.

" Kris!" He screams at her. " Come on! We need to get you out here!"

She just looks at him numbly as she continues to lie on the floor.

He doesn't take no for an answer as he quickly scoops her up and bounds out of the house with her in his hands.

" No." She thought as she meets the dark sky. " It wasn't suppose to be this way."

She then was put down and she barely stands on her feet as she sees the rest of her house being burnt to the ground despite people's efforts to put it out. Everything that was a part of her childhood. Gone just like that.

She turns around to see the entire village looking at her as she walks straight towards them. They all clear a path like she was some monster. Like she was a dragon herself.

But then she hears footsteps running from behind her and she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

" NO!" She screams. " LET GO OF ME!"

" Kris. It's me. I'm not your father." She hears a voice of a friend. It was Gaven.

" I don't care! I need to go!"

" Go where?"

" I don't know, but I don't care!" She screams through her tears.

" I know you have been alone and scared for so long. I know what it felt like. I know what it feels to no longer have a care in the world what happens to you." He tells her in a soothing voice.

" No one knows what it feels like!" She tries to struggle from strong arms. " You're a liar! You're a liar!"

" Kris. Your father abused you from birth. He made you like you were nothing important. Yet you want nothing more than his approval of you. Even if it killed you. But the worst one is feeling like you are just like him and that you can never escape it. I know it's hard Kris. Beyond anything anyone can imagine. And it is the worst feeling in the world." He tells her everything that she has felt exactly.

She shakes uncontrollably as more tears fall from eyes and the effects of being feverish.

He continues, " I know it seems impossible. I know you feel trapped in a place, but you can get through this. You will get through this. I survived. You can too. It doesn't happen overnight, but one day you will be able to move on from this. You maybe half of your father, but you are half of your mother and you are your own person. No one can take that from you. Not even dead man like that monster. He will never be able to take that from you. He tried but he can't. That will never change."

Gaven then finally lets her go and all Kris can do is collapse on her knees as she finally starts to calm down from her psychotic break and she can finally breath again. It was then she heard a roar from a distance.

She looks up to see Clearcut flies over the village and lands by her. He nuzzles his snout against her tear stained face as she just feels numb from all it's happened.

" I'm sorry." She whispered to the dragon.

She feels a gentle touch on her shoulder and looks up at Gaven's pain expression. This wasn't a look of pity, but a look genuine sadness for her. He knows exactly what her pain had felt like.

A wave of exhaustion hits her and now all she wants to do is sleep. Gaven senses that and picks her up in his arms without her asking, but she didn't object to it.

She leans her head against his chest and she closes her eyes in pure exhaustion as he carried her to who knows where. Finally getting the sleep she deserved ever since she was born.

* * *

**This is inspired the Selina Kyle going nuts scene from Batman Returns. It was the definition of losing your mind. I knew this was going to happen from the beginning. There just comes to be a breaking point when too much.**

**The Next Chapter is the last one. I'm so glad to be near to finally finishing this story. **

**Please Review and See you later.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The end.

It has been a few days and things haven't gotten better for Kris. In fact, she just kept getting more depressed.

She can't seem to make herself eat despite her best efforts and Gaven's family's. Everytime she goes outside, she sees people staring at her like something to be avoided. One day, Mildew even spit in her face and said she deserved to be punished. Even though Gaven tries to tell her that he's nothing more than an old goat, Kris really can't let go of the words he said to her.

Her friends and uncle visited her, but she didn't want to talk to them. She felt that she doesn't deserve their attention. Plus, it's hard for them to talk to her. They never had something like this happen before. They just don't know how to talk to her. Which she can't blame them for. It's her fault for being this way.

She has been staying with Gaven's family after she burned down her house of horrors. They've been nice to her, but she feels she shouldn't be here. She doesn't deserve their kindness. She should be left to her own devices. Although her uncle said to her that she isn't allowed to be living alone in her current state.

" I shouldn't be here." She croaks to Gaven of her objections. " I don't want to be a burden to you."

" You're no burden to us Kris." He tells her truthfully.

But she doesn't believe it. She can't believe something like this.

Later that night, when she stares at the ceiling as she laid in bed, she gets a thought of what she feels she needs to do.

" I need to leave." She mumbles.

The very next day, she had a bag packed. She didn't tell Gaven where she was going nor is she intending to. She just feels she now has to leave. Where she was going, she doesn't know.

She sneaks out of the house early in the morning and makes her way over to where her dragon was sleeping. But in order to get there, she has to pass where the remains of her house is.

She stops and looks at it. It was nothing more than pieces of burnt up wood. Nothing that looks to be that a house used to be there.

But on the corner of her eye, she notices something. The crate that holds her mother's clothes and items were still intacked in hole where her basement was. Which was shocking since everything not but of crisp.

She decides to lower herself in the hole and makes her way to the crate. She opens it to find the items untouched. Which was surprising.

She takes another look at the portrait before slowly ripping it in half and pockets the half that has her mother on it. She wants to at least keep that part of her with her.

She digs through the clothes to see anything else was significant among them. She figures there wouldn't be. Until she something bulge in a pants pocket and she reaches in it to pull out an envelope.

" _To my child." _The envelope said.

" A letter? For me?" She questioned as she picked up the envelope shakingly. She holds it in her hands and stares at it. It definitely looks old enough to be written fifteen years ago.

She pulls out the sheet of parchment from within the envelope and reads the words written on that letter.

" _My dearest child." _It started.

_I know I must be dead. _

_The healer did say that I wasn't going to make it. But that doesn't stop me from trying to reach you my child. I hope that one day you will be able to read this letter and know a little more about me._

_I don't know whether you are a boy or a girl, but I would have loved you either way. Unfortunately your father is determined to have a first born son by any means necessary._

_But I want you to be strong either way as I too was weak to stand up for myself. I should have protected you, but I must have put you in my place instead. I'm so sorry for what I didn't do. _

_You deserve a life of freedom and love. Instead I left you in the care of a selfish man. _

_I am dead and you are alive to take the burden and hardships. I never wanted this for you. I never wanted him to kill my first two daughters. _

" He murdered my sisters." She chokes. That's what her father meant by " I should killed you when you were born. Just like the others!"

She continues reading

_But he did and I could never feel anymore shame than I actually am. I guess that's why I'm dying. Because I am tired of pain and can't bear it anymore._

_When you are born, I will be dead. Hopefully my death will give you your chance of life that your sisters have been denied. Just hopefully, your father will give you enough sympathy to end up raising you. Although it might come with a price of not having my protection._

_I'm so sorry that you have to be born in this reality. You don't know how much I tried to escape to protect you. But I am now a prisoner in my own home with no way out._

_When I go, you will flourish. In times that you feel like you are nothing, I want to tell you this my love. You are my greatest gift to this world. Without a doubt. My sweet child. Cherish your life like a gift. Do what you must to protect it. _

_I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me. More importantly, I hope that one day you will it in your heart to no longer blame yourself. You don't deserve to be punished for your circumstances. You deserve to be happy and I hope one day you will find it._

_Your Mother. _

Kris solemnly folds the letter and puts it back in the envelope. Still processing the words that she was given.

There is so much in her head that she has begun to understand what has happened and what has lead up to this.

She is only survivor of her destructive family.

Her dead sisters died because her father murdered them for what nature has offered him. If he was accepting of their sex, Kris would probably never have been born.

Her mother died in order to give her last child a chance at life. If she had survived the childbirth, her father would have killed her like her sisters before she had a chance to fight back.

Now her father is dead because she ended his reign of abusive power. If she hadn't killed him, he would have been successful in killing her or that she would have never survived the rest of her childhood by allowing her father to kill Hiccup.

But she here she is. Alive. The only one who has been able to become brave at that moment. She would have never done it unless her cousin was in danger. She needed to protect. She would never let him die.

For the longest time, she wonders why she was so obsessed about protecting and wanting her cousin to know she cares about him. It's not like she was in love with him or anything of that manner. All he did was being nice to her when they were kids.

But Kris realized that was it. He gave her something that no one else did. His kindness gave her her light. He let her be someone she is. Not make her be someone she isn't. It may have been a small gesture, but to her that means everything to her. He gave her a reason to keep going. Instead of ending it a long time ago.

She hears steps running around and someone shout, "Kris!"

She looks up and sees Astrid.

" Oh thank gods!" Astrid gasp in relief. " Everyone is freaking out right now. We were all worried that you ran off."

" Yeah." She croaks. " I almost did. But I didn't. Can you take me home?"

Astrid nods and helps her out of the remains of the house. Kris just let Astrid lead her home with a more clear mind.

* * *

It hasn't been easy for Kris. Gaven was right. Things don't get better over night. They just need time.

Gothi examined her throat and told her her prognosis. Sure her voice has come back, but she won't be able to talk the same way again because of the choking. She will have to learn to get used to her toad like voice from now on.

When Hiccup finally woke up, he wanted to see Kris. As much as Kris wanted to see him, her depression was at an all time high that day. She wasn't ready to. She reluctantly told Gaven to tell her cousin that she wasn't feeling well enough to. Hiccup luckily was more than understanding especially with what has happened to her while he was unconscious.

Gaven and his family officially adopted Kris into their family after their daughter, Hildegard, was born. Gustav was stoked at having Kris for an official older sibling. Gaven and his wife were happy about it as well. Even though it should have been a very happy occasion, Kris just shrugged. But that doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate it. It was more a silent gesture that counted.

There are days where she just can't make herself get out of bed. She just look at the walls of her room and stare at the grain in detail as she feels nothing but weakness and exhaustion.

There are days however that she can do things like flying her dragon and be able to have contact with people. The villagers were nice enough to not make a big deal out of things and let her continue to make progress without being looked at like some subject.

Hiccup, Astrid, and her remain great friends. As well as she came to make friends with the rest of the group. What happened in the past stayed in the past. It was as though the separation and the hostility never happened.

Her dragon, Clearcut, never left her side when she needed him most. Whenever she was feeling down, he would cheer her up by taking her on a flight beyond the clouds and beyond her wildest dreams.

She eventually came to accept the way things are. She grew up to be a kind hearted woman, but strong internally too, that teaches children how to become good people one day. When she had a daughter of her own, she would remind her everyday of how much she means to her. Even if other people would try to convince her otherwise.

Kris' story was nothing short of a sad but heroic tale in the end. While Hiccup learned to become worthy to the rest of the people, Kris learned to become worthy to herself.

* * *

**Yeah this was a sad but decent ending to have. I'm not going to do a sequel. I feel this is a good note to end on. I'm sorry. I just watched the final mockingjay movie and I have this depressive note going on that I feel right now suits this story. **

**I like to thank everyone for following this story and for reviewing it. I know I have made some mistakes along the way, but in the end I think this is a decent read. Not the best, but decent. It's definitely meant for someone who likes to read a sad like tale. I won't lie to you on that.**

**Please Review and see my other stories.**


End file.
